Harry Potter et l'être mystérieux
by Alpo
Summary: Vous prenez un être, venant d'un autre monde, ayant des pouvoirs, vous le mélangez au monde d'Harry Potter et vous obtenez mon histoire.Pas de spoilers du Tome 5 ( cinquième année de Harry et compagnie)
1. Default Chapter

_**Harry Potter et l'être mystérieux**_

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Rowling sauf Lya et les êtres de l'eau.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt

Chapitre 1 : La potion de vision

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que l'on me suit, que l'on m'observe. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore est derrière tous cela…Oh, il n'a pas intérêt à m'avoir mis sous protection… pensa Harry, tout en se dirigeant vers le cachot de potion pour son cours de potion.

- Harry ? Harry ? Mais réponds-moi quand je te parle dit Hermione.

- Oh, pardon,…que disais-tu Mione,…répondit Harry.

- Tu es souvent dans la lune cette semaine continua Hermione.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu ne nous caches rien, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Interrogea Ron.

- Non, je ne vous cache rien…tout va… dit Harry mais il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le professeur Rogue venait d'ouvrir la porte et invita « gentiment » ses élèves à entrer dans la classe.

- Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion de vision. Qui peut me dire à quoi elle sert? Questionna le professeur Rogue.

Comme d'habitude Hermione leva sa main pour donner la réponse mais Rogue l'ignora complètement et la demanda à Zabini Blaise.

- La potion de vision n'est pas une potion que l'on pourrait utiliser en Divination mais elle est utilisée comme son nom l'indique pour voir. C'est-à-dire qu'une fois bue, elle permet à la personne qui la avaler de voir une personne invisible ou de voir sa vrai nature. Exemple si une personne est sous sa forme d'animagus et bien cette personne apparaîtra sous sa vraie forme grâce à la potion.

- Très intéressant pensa Harry.

- Bien Monsieur Zabini, 15 points pour Serpentard. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 230. Vous avez une heure et demi pour la faire et après je la testerais sur l'un d'entre vous dit Rogue, son regard se dirigea, d'abord vers Neville, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même et puis sur Harry.

- Je crois que cette fois-ci se sera pour toi Harry murmura Ron.

- Comme s'il choisissait quelqu'un d'autre Ron répondit Harry

Ils se turent et préparèrent chacun de leurs côtés leur potions. Harry s'appliqua sérieusement car il voulait absolument savoir si quelqu'un le suivait ou pas.

Après que le temps, imparti par le professeur, se soit écoulé, ce dernier passa entre les bancs pour arriver jusqu'à celui de Harry. Malheureusement il ne pu décompter des points car la couleur de sa potion était bleue comme l'indiquait le livre.

- Bien, avant que Potter, ne goûte sa potion. Vous allez chacun de vous, en mettre dans un flacon étiqueté et le poser sur mon bureau. Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde fit.

-Bien Potter, à vous.

Harry prit une louche de potion et la porta à sa bouche.

Sa vue se brouilla un peu puis elle redevint normale.

Normale était bien sûr une grande parole.

La pièce était très lumineuse. Chaque corps était entouré d'une lueur dorée mais aussi d'une autre couleur caractéristique pour chacun.

Celle de Ron, par exemple, était à l'image de ses cheveux, orange.

Tandis que celle de Malefoy était elle à l'effigie de sa maison, verte et argentée.

-Alors Potter que voyez-vous? Questionna le professeur Rogue.

- Je vous vois tous entourés d'une couleur dorée accompagnée d'une autre couleur différente pour chacun.

- Bien. Premièrement pour la couleur doré, cela prouve que vous êtes sous votre vrai forme et la seconde est votre aura expliqua le professeur Rogue. Bien le cours est fini. Potter, je veux un devoir de 5 parchemins sur ce que vous avez découvert pendant cette journée pour demain. Maintenant partez.

Lorsque le dernier élève sortit, le professeur Rogue prit la potion.

- Maintenant, voyons voir qui est l'intrus pensa le professeur Rogue en débouchant un flacon et en le buvant.

A suivre…….

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Cette histoire est la première que j'ai écrite mais malheureusement j'ai dû la recommencer car je ne la trouvais pas assez bien faite.

Bises

Alpo


	2. L'ombre bleue

_**Harry Potter et l'être mystérieux**_  
  
Auteur: tous les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling excepté l'être.  
  
_**Reviews:**_  
  
**Amaz**:Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir.

**Aiko**: Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le résumer. Pour tout te dire, je cherchais un petit quelque chose d'original, autre que "Harry va commencer sa cinquième année à Poudlard et il découvrira quelqu'un assez spécial" ou qqch. de ce genre là.

**Ouky**: J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le premier chapitre.  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
_Chapitre 2: L'ombre bleue_  
  
Harry sortit de la classe et regarda autour de lui.  
  
Tout était très lumineux, même les tableaux, meubles, placards tout y passait et à chaque fois qu'il passait à côté d'un élève, ce dernier était accompagné de sa couleur d'Aura, en plus de la couleur dorer.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la grande salle et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron, tout souriant.  
  
- Et bien dis donc, c'est le cours de Rogue qui te met dans cet état-là! Il faudrait y aller plus souvent dit Ron.  
  
- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Ron répliqua Hermione. Tu sais...  
  
- Oh, ça va, hein Miss je sais tout. Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter....  
  
Et c'est ainsi qu'une autre dispute commença mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il était trop occupé à scruter la salle pour savoir si "sa protection" était là. Apparemment non, il n'y avait que les élèves et les professeurs. Quoi que...  
  
- Quelle était cette ombre bleu, qui n'était pas entourée d'un halo doré, et qui venait de franchir la porte de la grande salle, pensa Harry. Je vous rejoins en cours ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione.  
  
Il se leva et essaya de rattraper cette ombre bleu, mais plus, il la rattrapait plus celle-ci s'éloignait rapidement.  
  
Harry eut l'impression de parcourir tout le château. Il s'arrêta, un instant, pour reprendre son souffle mais quel fut sa surprise lorsqu'il entendu Ron l'appeler.  
  
- Et bien, dis donc, moi qui croyais que tu allais arriver en retard. Tu es devant la classe avant moi.  
  
Le jeune homme se demanda ce que voulu dire par là Ron, il releva la tête et remarqua qu'il était juste devant la classe d'enchantement.  
  
Ils s'apprêtèrent à entrer, lorsqu'il vit l'ombre bleu juste derrière lui. Harry s'arrêta net.  
  
- Tu viens Harry questionna Ron.  
  
- Ron, que vois-tu là dit il, en désignant avec son doigt l'angle du couloir.  
  
-Est-ce que tu te sens bien Harry. Il n'y a rien là.  
  
- Il y a une....  
  
- Monsieur Potter et Weasley veuillez entrer dans la classe car le cours va commencer dit le professeur Flitwick.  
  
Harry se résigna et entra dans la classe, suivi par Ron. Ils dirigèrent à leurs places respectives, c'est-à-dire de chaque côté d'Hermione qui était arrivé avant eux.  
  
- Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez questionna-t-elle.  
  
- Harry s'est arrêté juste devant la classe, je ne sais pas pourquoi répondit Ron.  
  
- Harry pourquoi....continua Hermione mais elle ne pu finir car Harry était déjà passionné par le cours d'enchantement qui parlait des auras.  
  
- Bien, j'ai appris que vous aviez étudié la potion de vision avec le professeur Rogue. Quelqu'un pourrait me dire qui la bue? Questionna le minuscule professeur perché sur sa pile de coussin.  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- C'est moi professeur qui est bu la potion dit il.  
  
- Bien Monsieur Potter. Dites-nous les auras que vous voyez.  
  
- Je dois vous dire pour chacun d'entre eux répondit il, en désignant la classe.  
  
- Dites-nous seulement les couleurs, commencez.  
  
Il énuméra toutes les couleurs qui se trouvaient dans la classe mais à aucun moment, il ne vit la même couleur bleue qu'il avait aperçu dans la grande salle.  
  
- Bien, alors, maintenant je vais vous montrer à quoi correspondent les couleurs que j'ai annoté sur le tableau. Prenons la couleur jaune pour commencer. Elle signifie que la personne aime la lumière, la clarté, la vérité. A qui correspondait cette aura Monsieur Potter.  
  
- A Hermione, Monsieur.  
  
- Pas étonnant murmura Ron à Harry. Elle adore lire, étudier, apprendre. C'est sûr que comme ça, elle saura la vérité.  
  
- L'orange, symbolise....  
  
- C'est la couleur de ton aura Ron lui murmura Harry à l'oreille.  
  
.....la fidélité dans certains cas dans d'autre l'entraide et même les deux, parfois. Le rouge, comme certains pourraient le croire cela ne symbolise pas l'amour mais le pouvoir chez les humains.  
  
- Pourquoi ajoutez professeur "chez les humains" questionna Hermione.  
  
- Parce que les créatures magiques possèdent aussi des auras qui leur sont propres et qui ne sont pas les mêmes que les humains. Je crois aussi que cela varie selon les espèces... continuons, le bleu représente l'amitié, les relations.  
  
- Donc, cette ombre bleue pourrait ne pas être méchante pensa Harry.  
  
- La couleur brune signifie force, la force de la terre expliqua le professeur. Le noir ne signifie pas les ténèbres mais le malheur. Les auras expriment aussi les sentiments des personnes. C'est pour cela que quelques fois, il peut y avoir plusieurs auras pour une personne.... Voyons voir le vert, cette couleur représente l'ambition. L'argent, lui , exprime l'ambition. Une couleur que Monsieur Potter n'a pas citée est le blanc. Je suppose que c'est parce que vous ne l'avez vue chez personne.  
  
- Exact répondit Harry.  
  
- Il symbolise la pureté de l'être. Il se peut que des personnes l'aient mais elle est tellement infime qu'elle est mélangé aux autres couleurs et donc que l'on ne la voie pas. Vous me ferez pour la fois prochaine, un devoir sur les auras et vous aurez un test qui suivra pour savoir si vous avez bien compris. Sur ce, bonne journée.  
  
Les élèves quittèrent la classe en maugréant que dès le premier cours de l'année en enchantement, ils avaient déjà un devoir et pas un petit, de surcroît. Harry lui râlant, deux fois plus que les autres, car il avait aussi celui de potion à faire.  
  
Le cours suivant était Soins aux créatures magiques et ils se dépêchèrent d'y aller pour savoir ce que Hagrid leur avait réservé cette année.  
  
En arrivant, les Serdaigles étaient déjà là. Pour une fois, qu'il n'avait pas cours de SACM avec les Serpentards s'étaient un vrai miracle.  
  
- Bonjour à tous!Cette année, nous allons nous centrer sur l'étude des créatures maritimes. Nous verrons les stangulots, les sirènes, et les dragons d'eau et bien d'autre peuple maritimes. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par les êtres de l'eau.  
  
- Les êtres de l'eau? Mais toutes les créatures ne sont elles pas êtres des eaux? Questionna un Serdaigle.  
  
- Je m'attendais à cette question. Non, les êtres de l'eau sont un peuple. Ils sont les plus puissants car ils maîtrisent l'eau, sont animagus et peuvent faire bien d'autres choses encore, que nous ne savons pas.  
  
Pendant deux heures, Hagrid essaya de leur apprendre le maximum de chose sur eux.  
  
- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous en montrer en vrai mais personne n'a réussi à en voir depuis 1000 ans. Depuis la fondation de l'école pour être exact. Je veux un devoir de 2 parchemins sur ce que vous pouvez apprendre sur ces êtres. Bon appétit à tous.  
  
Les gargouillements du ventre de Ron les guida jusqu'à la grande salle.  
  
Ron commença à s'empiffrer comme si ça vie en dépendait et Malefoy n'hésita pas à lui faire la remarque.  
  
- Alors petit pauvre, on essaye de manger le plus possible ici pour pouvoir garder de la réserve pour quand tu retourneras chez toi? Au cas où tu ne pourrais pas manger à ta faim?  
  
- Ferme-la Belette bondissante répliqua Ron entre deux bouchées.  
  
- Je suis peut-être une belette mais moi, au moins, je porte des habits à ma taille, en disant cela, son regard dévia vers le bas, là où, son pantalon arrivait au-dessus de ses chevilles.  
  
- Tu nous gâches le paysage dit Harry. Alors, retourne au près des mangemorts et fous-nous la paix.  
  
Malefoy fulminant et ne trouvant plus rien à répliquer alla s'asseoir à la table des serpentards.  
  
- Vous pourriez maintenant m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes resté planté devant la porte la classe d'enchantement, tout à l'heure? Questionna Hermione.  
  
- Pour tout te dire, je n'en sais pas plus que toi dit Ron. A part que Harry s'est arrêté juste avant d'entrer et m'a demandé ce que je voyais à l'angle du couloir où il n'y avait personne.  
  
- Harry? Demanda Hermione.  
  
- Vous savez que je vois l'aura de tout le monde mais qu'en plus, je vois si une personne est sous sa forme réel ou si elle est invisible grâce à la couleur dorée qui l'entoure.  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête.  
  
- Et bien, j'ai vu une ombre bleue qui n'était pas entourée d'une couleur dorée. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'était pas sous sa vrai forme ou...  
  
- Qu'elle était invisible et vu que Ron ne l'a pas vu.....  
  
- Cela signifie qu'une personne invisible se balade dans Poudlard acheva Ron.  
  
- Et depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai l'impression que l'ont me suit. Vous croyez que Dumbledore aurait pu me mettre sous protection? Continua Harry.  
  
- Non, je ne crois pas. Rogue n'aurait pas été aussi fou. Il ne t'aurait pas fait boire la potion en sachant que tu avais une protection rapprochée et que tu aurais pu le découvrir dit Hermione.  
  
- Oui, mais Rogue déteste Harry et il savait qu'en lui faisant découvrir sa protection, il l'aurait mis dans une rage folle continua Ron.  
  
- Même en sachent qu'ils désobéiraient à Dumbledore. Il se serait fait renvoyer expliqua Hermione, tout en se levant de table pour regagner la tour de Gryffondor suivie de Ron et Harry.  
  
Tout le long du chemin, ils firent des suppositions. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la grosse dame et pénétrèrent dans la salle commune.  
  
Hermione et Ron s'écroulèrent dans les fauteuils.  
  
- Je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisé. Bonne nuit.  
  
Il monta les escaliers et entra dans le dortoir. Il revêtit son pyjama et ouvrit la fenêtre pour profiter de l'air frais du soir.  
  
A cet instant, il vit l'ombre bleue à la lisière de la forêt interdite dont les couleurs naturelles faisaient place à un halo doré.  
  
Il décida de la suivre. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, sa carte des maraudeurs, la consulta et vit le nom de cette lueur bleue.  
  
- Qui que tu sois Lya, je le découvrirait ce soir.  
  
A suivre.......  
  
Bises  
  
Alpo


	3. Protectrice

_**Harry Potter et l'être mystérieux**_.  
  
Réponse au reviews:  
  
**Gody:** ma petite canadienne préférée, merci pour ta review. Tu sauras mieux qui est Lya dans ce chapitre!!!

**Ouky:** C'est vrai que ce que tu écris est vraiment original mais sache que cela m'a fait vraiment très plaisir.

**Luna13**: Merci pour ta review!!!

**Thaele Ellia**: Pour ce qui est de l'être tu auras ta réponses dans ce chapitre. Et j'ai inclus, rien que pour toi, l'aura de Dumbledore et de Rogue, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue, lol!!

**Amaz:** Ma petite sœur chérie. Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que malheureusement, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de voir les auras, bouin. Qui est Lya, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre!!!  
  
Bises à tous le monde et BONNE LECTURE  
  
_Chapitre 3: Protectrice_  
  
Il décida de la suivre. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, sa carte des maraudeurs, la consulta et vit le nom de cette lueur bleue.  
  
- Qui que tu sois Lya, je le découvrirait ce soir  
  
Il descendit les escaliers, regarda si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué.  
  
Les jumeaux montraient, à quelques admirateurs, leurs nouvelles inventions. Quelques élèves étaient plongés dans leurs devoirs, tout comme Hermione et Ron tandis que d'autres papotaient au coin du feu.  
  
Harry passa le portrait et revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
Il consulta sa carte des maraudeurs et vit que la fameuse Lya s'était arrêté dans une clairière à l'orée de la forêt interdite.  
  
Harry évita les deux préfets en chef qui faisait leurs rondes, Miss Teigne mais aussi le professeur Rogue et sans oublier Peeves. A croire que le jour où il décidait de sortir, tout le monde s'est ligué contre lui pour l'en empêcher.  
  
Le survivant se dépêcha d'atteindre la forêt et lorsqu'il fut au couvert des arbres, il enleva sa cape pour plus de faciliter à se mouvoir entre les arbres.  
  
Le jeune homme arriva, enfin à la clairière, mais ne vit personne. Il consulta la carte pour savoir si elle était toujours dans la clairière sous un sort d'invisibilité ou si elle était partie.  
  
Et malheureusement, c'est la deuxième option qui fut la meilleur. En effet, elle s'enfonçait rapidement dans la forêt. Il décida de la suivra; il voulait savoir.  
  
Harry coura après elle, il s'écorcha mains, visage, jambes, vêtements, pour essayer de la rattraper.  
  
Au bout de deux heures de course-poursuite, il s'arrêta. Il consulta sa carte pour savoir par où il, par où, devait aller. Il fouilla toute la carte de fond en comble. Rien. Il n'y avait, nulle part, la petite bannière qui lui indiquait où Lya se trouvait. Elle s'était complètement volatilisée. Harry décida donc, d'abandonner pour ce soir; il rentra au dortoir et s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
Le jeune étudiant se leva le lendemain matin, alla à ses cours de la journée et eut l'impression de sentir derrière lui. Malheureusement, il ne pu être sûr que c'était elle car la potion de vision avait perdu ses effets au cours de la nuit.  
  
Le soir, avant d'aller dormir, il regardait où elle était. Quelques fois, elle se trouvait dans un coin reculé de la forêt ou encore, tout près du lac; à des endroits, totalement bizarre et environ une demi-heure, plus tard, elle disparaissait.  
  
C'est ainsi que ses journées se déroulèrent pendant tous le mois de septembre et une bonne partie du mois d'octobre.  
  
Enfin, un samedi soir, il consulta de nouveau sa carte, même s'il savait que cela ne servait à rien, il aimait voir où elle se trouvait. Harry eut la plus grande surprise de sa vie. La bannière "Lya" lui indiquait qu'elle se trouvait juste devant lui.  
  
- Vous.... Vous êtes là? Questionna Harry  
  
- Oui, je suis là dit Lya d'une voix douce et réconfortante qui le fit tout de suite sentir mieux. Je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose Harry et vu que nous ne sommes pas dans le meilleur endroit pour en parler. Je te conseille de me suivre.  
  
- Et comment vais-je vous suivre, vous êtes invisible répondit-il.  
  
- Ta carte Harry, ta carte te dira où je suis, maintenant suis-moi.  
  
Il voulu poser une autre question mais il se ravisa. Le jeune homme suivit Lya jusqu'à une clairière, dans la forêt interdire.  
  
- Je crois que je vais me rendre visible, comme ça tu pourras voir à qui tu parles.  
  
Et là, il la vit, se tenant devant lui.  
  
Harry la fixa pendant un long moment. Lya était complètement bleue. Sa peau était, certes, plus claire que ses cheveux, mais ils étaient quand même bleus, d'un superbe bleu marin; ils étaient détaché et lui arrivait jusqu'au rein.... Et ses yeux, eux aussi, étaient bleus mais on n'aurait su dire de quelle teinte, exacte, ils étaient. On aurait dit que tous les tons de bleus se trouvaient réunis dans la couleur de ses yeux. Elle était habillée d'une tunique, encore une fois, bleue et un peu argenté.  
  
Elle se constituait d'un maillot, au dessus duquel, se trouvait une blouse très légère transparente qui lui arrivait aux chevilles .Deux longues fentes faites dans le tissus, tout le long de ses jambes facilitant ses déplacements et ses manches, très longues, étaient coupées en deux, et bouffantes, assortit avec un pantalon très larges, bleu foncé.  
  
Elle fit un geste négligé de la main et un dôme se forma autour d'eux.  
  
Devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry, elle dit:  
  
- Le dôme que j'ai fait, n'est pas pour t'empêcher de partir, mais plutôt pour que l'on ne sache pas où nous sommes. J'ai simplement utilisé le sortilège d'incartabilité.  
  
- Qui êtes vous? Ou plutôt qu'êtes-vous? Oh pardon.  
  
Il ne voulu pas être vexant mais les paroles sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ait pu y réfléchir.  
  
- Je m'appelle Lya, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Je suis une être de l'eau à son deuxième niveau.  
  
- Deuxième niveau?  
  
- Chaque être de l'eau a plusieurs d'évolution, que nous appelons "niveau" et moi, je suis au deuxième niveau. Tu m'as comprise?  
  
- Oui. Quel était le premier stade et comment connaissez-vous mon nom? Demanda Harry  
  
- Le premier stade est la transformation en sirène et je connais ton nom car c'est un de mes pouvoirs.  
  
- Pouvoirs? Questionna Harry.  
  
- Oui, par exemple, en étant du deuxième niveau, je peux réussir à manipuler l'eau et je peux savoir beaucoup de chose....  
  
- Comment savez-vous toutes ces choses?  
  
- Comme ceci dit Lya  
  
Elle tapa 3 fois sur sa tempe droite et une sorte de grande carte bleue apparut devant eux.  
  
- Une carte bleue?  
  
- Cette carte comme tu dis, s'appelle une Mista, et c'est ma banque de donnée. Harry rougit. Si tu veux, chaque être a, dans sa tête, toute une mine d'information et lorsque nous voulons la consulter; nous tapons trois fois sur notre tempe droite et c'est cette carte qui apparaît expliqua-t- elle, en tenant la carte bleue dans ses mains.  
  
- Mais elle est toute petite.  
  
-Attends, regarde.  
  
Elle ouvrit la carte, appuya à un endroit précis dedans et la carte se multiplia un milliard de fois. Toutes les cartes formèrent autour d'elle, un long tube, qui s'élevait jusqu'à la limite des arbres.  
  
- Voilà Harry, tu as là, toutes ma banques de données. As-tu une question?  
  
- Mais, elles sont microscopiques ses cartes comment arrivez-vous à les lire?  
  
- Et bien, je prends une carte, celle qui me donnera les informations que je cherche, et je l'agrandis jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir ce qui est écrit dessus. Vas-y, pose-moi une question.  
  
- De quelle couleur étaient l'aura du professeur Rogue et celui du professeur Dumbledore ? Questionna Harry.  
  
Elle appuya à différents endroits de la carte, qui avait servit de modèle et soudain, une minuscule carte, se trouvant à la moitié du long tube, lui arriva dans les mains.  
  
Elle l'agrandit et la carte fit bientôt dix mètres sur dix.  
  
- T u vois Harry, sur cette carte se trouve l'aura de chaque personne, qui se trouve sur terre.  
  
- Et je suppose qu'il y en a une autre pour les créatures magiques.  
  
- Oui, tout comme, il y en a des milliers d'autres, sur les peuples des différents monde de l'univers.  
  
- Les différents mondes de l'univers? Questionna Harry de l'autre côté du long tube bleu.  
  
- Tu ne croyais pas, quand même, que nous étions les seuls êtres vivants de tout l'univers.  
  
- Et bien,....  
  
- Okay coupa Lya. Maintenant tu sais que nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans l'univers. Alors, revenons à nos moutons. L'aura du professeur Rogue est noire, verte et argenté tandis que celle du professeur Dumbledore est orange, rouge, blanche, et elle se compose, aussi, de bleu, qui est, d'ailleurs, plus présent que les autres couleurs. Et s.t.p, tutoies-moi, je n'ai que 19 ans.  
  
- Je n'y crois pas, c'est exactement ça, continua Harry, en essayant de voir sur la carte.  
  
Tout à coup, il se souvint de quelque chose.  
  
-Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui vous emploie, pour me protéger? Demanda t il avec méfiance  
  
- Je ne suis pas envoyé par Dumbledore, non ; il ne sait même pas que je suis ici, bien qu'il m'ait sentie. Mais, je suis bien la pour te protéger.....  
  
A suivre...  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimez...  
  
Et maintenant, je vais continuer l'écriture de mon autre fic, lol!!!  
  
Bisessssss  
  
Alpo


	4. Proctectrice, Tutrice ou Amie?

_**Harry Potter et l'être mystérieux 4**_

Réponses au review:

**Amaz: **Je suis contente soeurette que tu trouves ce chapitre de mieux en mieux, lol!!!Merci et à lundi.

**Thaele Ellia: **Alors Lya est bien envoyé par quelqu'un. Là, tu as raison mais malheureusement, je ne vais pas te dire par qui. Allez si, je te dis c'est initiale, m ais rien de plus G.G. Tu as une idée? Lol. A partir de maintenant, je n'utiliserais plus de mots que j'ai inventé, à part pour les sortilèges, peut-être!!

**Gody**: Voici ta suite!!!! Bises

**Yuna 31:** Pour tout te dire, j'aurais cru que ma fic aurait été, comment dire, répété. Ben oui, une personne étrangère qui arrive pour aider Harry. On l'a vu beaucoup de fois. Je suis contente que tu me dises qu'elle est originale, cela me rassure.

**Mary-Evy :** Salut nouvelle revieweuse. Bien mystérieuse cette petite Lya, et oui. Je suis contente que tu trouves original ma fic, merci.

**_Remarque: J'ai retiré ce chapitre, il y a un mois, pour lui faire quelques modifications! et j'ai bien eut raison,lol_**

Bonne lecture

_Chapitre 4: Protectrice, Tutrice ou Amie?_

_- Je ne suis pas envoyé par Dumbledore, non ; il ne sait même pas que je suis ici, bien qu'il m'ait sentie. Mais, je suis bien la pour te protéger....._

- Me protéger? Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit il en s'énervant.

- Attends, avant de te fâcher. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, d'accord! Demanda Lya.

- D'accord, répondit Harry, en se calmant un petit peu.

Lya fit revenir les milliards de carte dans la carte principale et en un claquement de doigts, elle disparut.

D'un moulinet de la main droite, deux fauteuils fait d'eau, se matérialisèrent devant eux.

- Tu peux t'asseoir. Cela ne va pas te mouiller dit Lya, devant l'hésitation évidente d'Harry.

Enfin, il s'assit et prit la boisson que lui tendit Lya.

- Ce que tu as entre les mains Harry, est ce que boive, presque tout le temps, les êtres de l'eau.

- Bon, au lieu de détourner la conversation si tu m'expliquais Lya, dit Harry, abruptement.

- Harry sache que je n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, juste de t'enseigner.

- M'enseigner?

- Oui, Harry, je suis là pour te protéger, jusqu'à ce que tu sois formé. Je suis là pour te pour t'aider, pour veiller surtout jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. C'est pour cela Harry qu'aucun secret ne doit exister entre nous.

- Pour me former? Former comment?

- Harry, tu es un être de l'eau et tu es en même temps l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor

- Tu dois faire erreur! Ce n'est pas possible dit Harry, sous le choc des révélations.

- Harry, je te rappelle, que je sais beaucoup de chose .En plus, ce que je te dis est inscrit dans ma banque de donnée.

- Je peux la voir questionna-t-il avec espoir.

- Malheureusement non, car seul celui qui invoque la carte peut la lire

- Et que vas-tu m'annoncer, comme bonne, autre surprise, Lya.

- Rien pour le moment, à part que si tu acceptes.... Oui, tu as le droit de refuser Harry ajouta Lya devant le regard étonné de ce dernier. Tu as le choix mais pense que si tu refuses, tu perdras, non seulement, une bonne arme contre Voldemort mais, en plus, des connaissances et des pouvoirs inimaginable. Alors que décides-tu?

Il réfléchit et dit:

- Simple question, combien de temps cela va-t-il durer?

- Toute ta vie. On n'arrête jamais d'apprendre. Si ce n'est pas avec moi que tu t'entraîneras, ce sera avec toi-même répondit Lya.

- J'accepte. Alors dis-moi Lya, on commence par quoi?

- Vu qu'il commence à se faire tard. Je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Tu me poseras des questions et j'y répondrai. Comme cela tu enrichiras tes connaissances.

- Okay, Quel est le niveau le plus élevé des êtres de l'eau demanda Harry.

- Le niveau 7. Lorsque tu atteins le niveau 7, tu es susceptible de pouvoir devenir Dieu de l'eau. Lorsque, bien sûr, celui ou celle qui est en faction, prendra sa retraite.

- Tu m'as dit que le niveau 1 était celui de sirène, mais lorsque les enfants n'ont pas atteint ce stade là, que sont-ils?

- Ils ressemblent à des humains normaux sauf qu'ils ont la peau bleue et bien sûr, ils n'ont pas de pouvoir.

- Et qu'y a-t-il, de plus, lorsque l'on est un niveau supérieur?

- Premièrement, ta tenue vestimentaire change et deuxièmement, tu as plus de pouvoirs, pour pouvoir accomplir les tâches qui te sont demandées.

- Les tâches qui te sont demandées? Questionna Harry.

- Oui, au cours de leurs évolutions, les enfants sont aidés par les plus avancés. Mais aussi, lorsqu'une guerre éclate, les "enfants" doivent aller aider les plus vieux. Ils accomplissent des sorts bénins, certes, mais qui sont d'une importance capitale, lors des batailles. Exemple: Eriger un bouclier autour des combattants pour les protéger ou encore, aller porter des messages, car vu qu'ils sont sous la forme de sirène, ils sont beaucoup plus rapide que ceux qui ont des "jambes".

- D'autres questions Harry? Continua Lya.

- Comment vivent les êtres de l'eau, où vivent-ils?

- Cela dépend. Certains vivent sous l'eau, dans de grandes profondeurs. D'autres préfèrent vivrent sur la terre ferme.

- Comment sont leurs habitations?

- Lorsqu'ils habitent dans l'eau, les habitations ne sont pas très hautes. Les murs des maisons sont assez particuliers. Pour les personnes qui sont à l'intérieur, les murs sont complètement transparents et pour ceux qui les voient de l'extérieur, ils sont bleus très foncés, ce qui fait que, les personne externes ne peuvent rien voir de ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur.

- Et pour ceux qui habite sur la terre ferme? Demanda Harry.

- Il y a deux types de lieux pour ceux qui vivent sur la terre ferme. Le premier est de ceux qui choisissent de vivre dans les contrées très froides et là, ils se fabriquent des maisons faites de glace,.... et c'est très beau. Tandis que ceux qui habitent, en plein milieu d'un continent, et bien, il y a, là aussi, deux possibilités. Soit ils s'établissent sur des arbres, et à ce moment-là , ils le gèlent complètement et s'ils ne choisissent ni les arbres, ni les contrées froides et bien, ils construisent une immense cité, de glace, dans un coin perdu....

- Il se fait tard. Tu devrais rentrer maintenant. Si tu as d'autres questions et bien, tu me les poseras la prochaine fois, que l'on se verra, continua Lya

- Quand est le prochain rendez-vous? Questionna Harry.

- Quand tu veux, même si le plutôt serait le mieux. Quand es-tu libre? Dit Lya.

- J'ai mes entraînements de Quidditch 3 fois par semaine. Le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi soir.

- Que dirais-tu du jeudi et du samedi soir?

- Pas de problème. Je viens vers 21h? Ça te va?

- Moi, je suis libre tout le temps. Si jamais tu dois me communiquer quelque chose, laisse-moi un mot, dans un de tes tiroirs, de ta table de nuit. Bonne soirée Harry et fais attention, de ne pas te faire remarquer.

- Bonne nuit Lya.

Il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité sous le regard protecteur de Lya et il disparut dans la nuit.

A suivre....

J'espère qu'il vous a plu....

Bises

Alpo


	5. Le message

Harry Potter et l'être mystérieux 

Réponse au reviews:

Chleom: je suis contente que cette fic, t'ait un peu plut. Pour la carte de donné, elle est juste utilisée lorsque, c'est un point nébuleux qu'elle ne sait pas. Lors des combats, elle connaît ses sorts, incantations et charmes, par cœur, je te rassure lol....j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises

WendyMalfoy: Je suis désole mais ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre-ci, que l'on saura pourquoi Harry est un être de l'eau, mais peut-être dans les prochains. Pour te dire, toute la vérité, la vraie raison ne sera pas mentionnée dans cette fic. Bises

Thaelle Ellia: Bon, maintenant, j'espère que tu sais qui est GG, lol. Et pour répondre à ta question sur le "pourquoi Harry est être de l'eau", se sera pour les prochains chapitres. Bien, que la vraie vérité n'apparaîtra pas dans cette fic. Quand au "pourquoi Lya a été choisie" même réponse que pour la question concernant Harry, lol.

Dispa: je suis contente que le bleu te plaise, sorella mia.

Gody: Et non, je ne répondrais pas à ta question dans ce chapitre-ci, lol. Et ce n'est pas par la mère d'Harry qu'il est être de l'eau. C'est bcp plus tordu et compliqué que cela, lol.Bises

Après autant de temps en absence injustifiés, je reviens avec le **CHAPITRE 5** qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres....

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture....

Chapitre 5:

Harry, comme prévu, revient tous les jeudis et samedis.

Lya lui apprit tous les pouvoirs, que pouvaient posséder les êtres de l'eau, tout le long de leur évolution. Tel que le fait de devenir animagi, de contrôler l'eau, bien sûr, de pouvoir parler aux animaux aquatiques, de se transformer en sirène, et plein d'autres choses......

Leurs entraînements étaient composés de deux parties.

Le jeudi, il travaillait ses dons d'être tandis que le samedi, il s'entraînait pour devenir animagi.

Il faut dire qu'avec son apprentissage, ses cours devenaient très facile à suivre.

Ses amis lui demandèrent plusieurs fois, comment il faisait pour tout réussir. Alors qu'un mois auparavant, il tombait dans un gouffre et ne voulait plus rien faire. Mais il ne leur répondit pas.

Même les professeurs s'en rendirent compte, de son regain de vitalité. La potion de vision, qu'avait pris Rogue, deux mois plutôt, n'avait pas porté ses fruits.... Tout avait été normal...aucune personne étrangère au château n'avait été vue par le professeur.

Lors de son rapport au Professeur Dumbledore, Harry se trouvant derrière la porte du bureau, car il avait été convoqué, avait tout entendu. Il se promit d'en parler à Lya, lors de leur prochain rendez-vous, donc demain soir.

Ce soir, il avait un autre entraînement, celui de quiddich.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait que Rogue se décide à sortir, sinon il serait en retard et Angelina serait furieuses.

Vingt minutes, plus tard, il fut introduit dans le bureau.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui demanda plusieurs petites choses, sans importance, mais qui voulait aboutir à une réponse, bien et Pourquoi Harry avait-il changer d'humeur, aussi soudainement. Mais le professeur Dumbledore ne tira aucune conclusion de cet entretien et Harry fut libéré.

Il courut jusqu'à son dortoir, pris son éclair de feu, et cavala jusqu'au terrain où il fut, bien sûr, le dernier.

Son entraînement fut particulièrement dur, mais il s'amusa comme un petit fou. Angelina voyant sa désinvolture le rappela à l'ordre, en lui disant que le match Serdaigle-Griffondor était pour bientôt, pour dans un mois. Mais cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Harry.

Toute l'équipe rentra vers 23h dans la tour de gryffondors.

Au moment, où il allait se mettre à travailler, une explosion se fit entendre venant de l'extérieur, du parc de Poudlard.

Une grande écriture bleue flottait dans le ciel:

_Fait attention Poudlard! Tu détiens en ton école...un être qui n'y a pas sa place...et qui ne devrait même pas exister...Fait bien attention car si tu ne fais rien...nous reviendrons...et nous l'éradiquerons nous-mêmes._

Les professeurs étaient déjà sortis dehors.

Mais rien, dans le paysage environnent, ne laissait devinait qui était l'auteur.

Les directeurs de chaque maison vinrent leur annoncer qu'il ne savait pas qui avait bien pu produire ce message, mais qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, pour autant.

Leurs mots auraient pu paraître convaincants, si, leurs visages ne trahissaient une très grande inquiétude.

La journée du lendemain fut particulièrement instable.

Entre les professeurs qui n'avaient pas toutes leurs têtes, pendant qu'ils donnaient leurs cours et Draco Malefoy, ainsi que tous les serpentards qui prenaient un malin plaisir à effrayer les plus jeunes...la journée fut vraiment insupportable.

Même le directeur, avec son discours, au soir, ne parvint pas à calmer les esprits.

Harry se dit qu'au moins, se soir, il pourrait demander des explications à Lya. Car il était certain, qu'elle aurait les réponses.

Donc c'est avec l'esprit, un peu plus tranquille, qu'il prit son souper.

A 20h30, Harry dit à ses amis, qu'il était fatigué et monta au dortoir.

En fait, le jeune homme alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte du maraudeur. Il examina ce dernier interfact et se dépêcha de se retrouver devant la porte de la salle commune car, dans un peu moins de quelques minutes, un élève y arriverait et Harry en profiterait pour passer.

Trente minutes, plus tard, il se retrouvait à la clairière. Là, où il avait l'habitude de rencontrer Lya, depuis un mois et demi, maintenant.

Harry attendit 20 minutes, sans apercevoir aucun signe de Lya, il observa sa carte mais ne vit rien non plus.

Au moment où il allait partir, le survivant entendit des voix, deux pour être plus précis.

Celle de Lya et celle de quelqu'un d'autre Elle lui semblait familière, cette dernière voix, mais il n'arrivait ni à remettre un nom ni une apparence à cette personne.

Harry scruta la clairière pour savoir, d'où provenait ses voix mais rien, il n'y avait que la nuit, les arbres, et cette lueur dorée cachée, entre deux branches de sapins.

Le jeune homme frotta ses yeux consciencieusement, pour être sur de ne pas rêver.

Il s'avança doucement, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, vers la sphère dorée.

Les voix étaient plus distinctes, mais il n'y comprit rien du tout. Les deux personnes s'exprimaient dans une autre langue. La langue des êtres de l'eau.

Harry resta là, appuyer contre un arbre, en espérant que Lya, en finisse bientôt. Soudainement, il décela dans leurs conversations une phrase, qu'il comprit:

- Ton protéger est là et il t'attend.

A l'achèvement de cette phrase, Lya déboula en catastrophe dans la clairière et dit:

- Tu peux retirer ta cape, Harry, tu ne risques rien....

- Ah oui, et l'autre personne, je peux lui faire confiance aussi...

- Oui, jeune homme

Harry fit, si vite volte face, qu'un craquement s'entendit en provenance de son cou.

Une personne, qu'il identifia comme.....

_Non, ce n'est pas possible,....incroyable....._

Se tenait devant lui, mais pas en chair et en os.

Non, son apparence était aussi doré que la sphère qu'il avait vu un peu plutôt.

- Harry, j'aimerais te présenter commença Lya.

- Godric Gryffondor finit Harry.

- Exact, mon bonhomme, je suis aussi.....

- Mon ancêtre.

- Tout à fait et c'est moi qui ait envoyé Lya, ici, pour t'aider.

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de fini.

Je sais qu'il est court mais j'avais envie de faire durer le suspense, lol.

Bon, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne semaine

Bises

Alpo


	6. l'explication

Harry Potter et l'être mystérieux

Réponse au reviews:

Tamsyn Smith:  Je suis contente que ma première histoire te plaise....Pour répondre à ta question: Oui, Zabini Blaise était là depuis le début. Pour certifier ce que je dis, je t'envoie voir la fin de la répartition de Harry et compagnie. Salut

Magic-Pinky: Merci d'avoir lu la suite...et de voir que tu as trouvé un peu de temps pour venir lire mon chapitre cher soeurette, lol

C.Thalie: contente que tu trouves que ma fic sort de l'ordinaire lol. Merci de m'encourager, car je sens que je vais bien en avoir besoin pour trouver de l'inspiration, lol.

Angie Black: Se fut un plaisir de créer ce petit cours sur les auras. Je te promets que je transmettrais tes compliments au professeur Flitwick, lol.

Chapitre 6:

_- Harry, j'aimerais te présenter commença Lya._

_- Godric Gryffondor finit Harry._

_- Exact, mon bonhomme, je suis aussi....._

_- Mon ancêtre._

_- Tout à fait et c'est moi qui ait envoyé Lya, ici, pour t'aider_.

- Comment cela pour m'aider questionna Harry.

-Je suppose que tu as vu, comme tous les élèves de Poudlard, le message d'hier dit Godric.

- Oui, bien sûr, d'ailleurs, tout le monde est inquiet au château.

Godric et Lya échangèrent un regard, puis leur attention se reporta sur Harry.

Il y eut un court moment de silence, ni Godric ni Lya n'osa parler en premier.

Harry voyant leur trouble dit:

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

- Bon Harry, commença Lya. Assieds-toi, car il faut que je t'explique quelque petite chose. Cette semaine, tu ne travailleras pas tes dons aquatiques, bien que cela devienne urgent, à cause des évènements récents. Nous allons, Godric et moi, te parler plus, en profondeur, de tes pouvoirs.

- Je vous écoute.

- Voilà, il faut que tu saches, tout d'abord, que les êtres de l'eau sont fiers de leur origine. Car, elle prétende qu'elles ont, comme dirait les sorciers chez vous, un sang pur. Or, à l'heure actuelle, plus aucune être n'est "pure". Leurs sangs ont été mélangés au cours des siècles à différentes espèces, comme des dragons, des nains, des géants et, même parfois, des elfes, bien que cela soit rare.

- Mais, il faut que tu apprennes aussi, reprit Godric à la place de Lya. Que c'est un peuple, entièrement, composé de femme. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, ont la même mentalité que les amazones. Aucun amour n'existe. Elles ne s'accouplent que pour reproduire. D'ailleurs, certaines ont été obligées, pour rendre la race plus forte, de se combiner avec des Trolls, ou même avec des géants.

- Elles considèrent, tant que l'on y est, continua Lya, les sorciers, comme des personnes inférieur. Elles ne les apprécient pas, les sorciers les répugnent. Et je ne te raconte pas, le jour où par amour, de surcroît, une être de l'eau a épousé un sorcier. A partir, du moment, où elle a eut des enfants, les êtres ont tous voulu les tués, car il trouvait que les sorciers ne méritaient pas d'avoir des pouvoirs d'être de l'eau. Donc, elle pourchassa sa descendance, mais ne parvint jamais à l'exterminer.

- Pendant des années développa Godric, elles ont perdu la trace de la descendance, mais malheureusement ce soir, elles les ont retrouvé.

- Vous voulez dire, que les enfants de l'être de l'eau sont à l'école....

- Oui...Et, en plus d'être le descendant le plus directe jusqu'à présent, c'est un garçon....Alors que les êtres de l'eau sont des femmes...elles ne supportent pas qu'un homme ait les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elles. Elles considèrent les hommes comme des êtres faibles. C'est l'arrière petit-fils de l'être de l'eau, si tu veux tout savoir.....

- Je le connais?

- Oui, tu le connais même très bien Harry....

-Qui....

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le regard si éloquent de Godric, lui fit comprendre tout de suite.

- C'est moi dit il, en bégayant, incrédule....

- Oui, mais avant que tu ne poses la question, nous savons juste que tu es un descendant mais nous ne savons pas comment. Cela est encore nébuleux.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, le message de hier soir, m'était adressé. C'est cela?

- Tu as tout compris et c'est pour cela que Lya est ici. Pour non seulement t'enseigner et t'aider mais aussi, pour prévenir les genres de problèmes qui se succèderont d'ici peu.

- Les problèmes qui se succèderont d'ici peu. De quoi parlez-vous?

- Le message disait que si "l'être qui n'avait pas sa place à Poudlard n'était pas supprimé par l'école, les êtres s'en chargeraient". C'est pourquoi, tu dois, absolument et le plus rapidement possible, contrôler ta magie de sorcier , d'être de l'eau et ta forme animagus, pour pouvoir te défendre contre elles. Certes, tu ne seras pas seul, et jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois pas apte à te protéger, Lya sera là...

- Oh, je me sens très rassuré là répondit Harry sarcastiquement.

- Merci Harry...tu crois vraiment que si je n'étais pas capable de te défendre, on m'aurait choisi? Dis-moi, tu me crois aussi incompétente que cela? Questionna Lya, en s'emportant.

- Non toi, tu pourrais affronter, je ne sais pas combien d'êtres de l'eau... Et comment cela se fait-il que toi, les sorciers ne te dégoûtent pas?

- Tout simplement parce que Lya n'a pas les mêmes idéaux que ses consoeurs. Elle a été chassée de son clan et donc, pour s'occuper, elle a parcouru le monde...Elle a enrichit ses pouvoirs, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, car elle a côtoyer plusieurs civilisations, au cours des siècles, et donc ses pouvoirs se sont beaucoup développés. En ce moment, elle en connaît plus que la plus forte de ses collègues êtres de l'eau.

- Au cours des siècles? Tu connais d'autres magie que celle des êtres de l'eau, tu pourras me les enseigner dit, stp, stp débita très rapidement Harry.

- On se calme. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, mais spirituellement, si tu veux.....car je ne me souviens de rien...Je sais juste que lorsque Godric m'a réveillé, j'avais des connaissances qui dépassaient mon entendement. Donc, oui, je connais d'autres magies et pour ce qui est de te les apprendre, chaque chose, en son temps. D'abords, tu apprends à fond la magie de l'eau et ensuite, on verra. D'accord?

- ça me va!

- Bien, maintenant, il commence à se faire tard. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de rentrer mon bonhomme dit Godric.

- Bien, bonne soirée.

Il revêtit sa cape et disparut de la vue des deux amis.

- Lya, suis le, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans son dortoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul, en ce moment.

- Bien Godric, bonne soirée.

Après quelques secondes, elle devint aussi invisible à la vue de tous.

Lya suivit Harry, jusque dans son dortoir....elle le vit prendre son pyjama et se rendre dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint. Il s'installa dans son lit et consulta un bout de parchemin. Il releva la tête d'un coup et la fixa.

La jeune être de l'eau s'avança vers lui et lui murmura un "bonne nuit", dans l'oreille. Elle lui donne un bisou sur la joue et partit.

Heureusement, qu'il fait noir dans la chambre, tient pensa Harry, en sentant ses joues chauffer.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, quelque chose le perturbait. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs, pour savoir si un fait important était arrivé. Une lueur dorée,... Lya et Godric qui apparaissent,... les révélations,...lui étant un être de l'eau.

- Mais bien sûr maintenant, je suis un être de l'eau....en plus d'être le survivant, l'héritier de Griffondor, il a fallu que je sois être de l'eau...et que des bonnes femmes, aux idées étroites, veuillent me supprimer. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas déjà avec Voldemort. Le comble serait qu'il s'associe et là, je serais définitivement bon, pour me creuser une tombe. Heureusement, que j'ai, quand même Lya, pour m'aider. Merci Merlin pensa Harry, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Sur ce, il se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune, pour continuer ses devoirs.

Malheureusement, ce qui l'avait réveillé le matin, se transforma, au cours de la journée, en un mauvais pressentiment. Il essaya d'y trouver une raison et mit tout, encore une fois, sur le compte des révélations de hier soir. Comme quoi des femmes folles furieuses voulaient l'éliminer.

Le soir quand il alla se coucher, Harry regarda par la fenêtre et repensa à sa journée d'aujourd'hui. S'il n'avait pas eut cette cicatrice sur le front, il aurait presque pu croire qu'il était un élève normal. Sa journée s'était déroulée banalement, pas qu'il s'en plaignit, mais il aurait voulu qu'elle soit un peu plus mouvementée. Comme quoi, on est jamais content de ce que l'on a.

Les jours suivants furent un peu différents. Il sentait une présence à ses côtés, nuit et jour. Il sentait la présence de Lya. Ce qui dans un certain sens le réconforta mais aussi le fit prendre peur. Car si Lya était aussi près, que pour risquer de se faire découvrir, c'est que le danger n'était plus très loin.

Merci cher lecteur de suivre ma fic.....

A bientôt (j'espère le plus tôt possible, lol)

Bises

Alpo


	7. Un Match Dangereux

Harry Potter et l'être mystérieux

Bien le bonjour à tous !

Je sais que cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai plus rien publié, mais je me rattrape à me maintenant !

Je tiens aussi remercier ceux qui ont eut le courage de suivre depuis le début ! Vous êtes très téméraire !

Maintenant réponse au reviews !

Mariel : Voilà mon amour, je viens de finir ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres ! Gros bisous

Angie Black : Malheureusement la réponse à tes questions ne se fera pas dans ce chapitre-ci, mais probablement dans le prochain ! Bisous

Ambre15 : je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic ! Voici la suite ! Bisous

Magic-Pinky : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic ! Pour les folles furieuses, cela ne fait que commencer ! Et pour lui et elle ensemble, malheureusement cela sera impossible et tu verras beaucoup plus tard, pourquoi (si j'arrive jusque là, lol) ! Gros Bisous

Et voilà, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire… Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : le match dangereux

Le mois de novembre apporta beaucoup de grisaille, ce qui ne facilita pas les entraînements de l'équipe de Griffondor.

Le match de quidditch, qui opposait les gryffondors au serdaigles approchait à grands pas. Les équipes s'entraînaient énormément et il n'était pas surprenant que les joueurs ne s'endorment en cours, tellement leurs entraînements étaient éreintant.

Par exemple, Harry ainsi que Ron, qui fut nommé gardien dans l'équipe, faillirent tous les deux plonger leurs têtes dans leurs chaudrons respectifs, par manque de sommeil. In extremis, ils furent "réveiller" par Hermione.

Je sens que je vais aller dire deux mots à Angelina moi...commença Hermione. Non mais vous vous rendez compte que vous avez failli vous endormir, et en Potion, de surcroît.

Hermione était vraiment furieuse à la fin du cours. Si bien que ni Harry ni Ron ne prirent la peine de se défendre car ils s'avaient bien, qu'encore une fois, elle avait raison.

En plus, même si Harry était exténué par ses entraînements, il allait toujours s'entraîner sans relâche avec Lya.

Il aurait bientôt fini sa transformation en animagus et Lya lui avait promis que d'ici, deux, trois cours, ils pourraient passer à un autre type de combat.

En ce dernier soir, avant le match, la jeune être de l'eau ne fit pas trop travailler son élève, en raison du manque de stabilité qu'il possédait, en cause de son manque de sommeil.

Bon Harry, arrête-toi là...

Ce dernier leva sa tête vers sa tutrice, et amie, avec un air totalement assommé.

On arrête les frais pour se soir...

Tu es sûr Lya questionna Harry. Tu sais, je tiens très bien sur mes pieds.

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase, qu'il s'écroule à terre, endormi.

Lya leva sa main vers le corps de Harry, et le transporta magiquement, vers le matelas d'eau qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. Elle mit sur lui une couverture d'eau chaude et l'observa dormir.

Je n'ai pas le courage de te ramener au dortoir, Harry, pensa-t-elle. Alors tu resteras cette nuit avec moi. C'est un endroit plus que protégé. Et sur ces belles paroles, elle s'endormit à son tour, car elle était autant fatiguée que Harry.

Depuis le deuxième message, elle ne faisait que le surveiller de près comme de loin. Elle ne dormait même plus la nuit. Elle restait tous le temps à son chevet, à guetter le moindre signe suspect. Mais cette nuit, elle se laissa aller car personne ne pouvait transpercer les tonnes de protection qu'elle mettait sur l'endroit.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla dans un lit, d'un confort surprenant.

Mais où suis-je murmura-t-il?

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, mais sa vue était brouillée.

Tient, lui dit Lya, en lui mettant ses lunettes sur le nez.

Oh, merci. Il est quelle heure?

Ne t'inquiète pas, il te reste une heure avant ton match.

Seulement une heure? Questionna Harry, tout horrifié. Mais il faut que je me dépêche.

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es pressé?

Je dois me doucher, enfiler ma tenue et déjeuner.

D'un léger mouvement de poignet, Lya fit apparaître sa tenue et son déjeuner.

Et la douche?

Utilise un sort, mon tout petit.

Ton tout petit?

Tu n'aimes pas interrogea Lya, inquiète.

Si, c'est juste la première fois, que l'on m'appelle par un "mot doux". Cela me fait tout drôle.

Devant le regard de Lya qui attendait toujours une réponse claire, il préféra ajouter.

Cela ne me dérange pas,cela me fait même très plaisir.Et quel est le sort, stp?

Harry, on la déjà utiliser...dit Lya d'un air outré.

Je suis désolé mais avec tous les sorts que l'on a déjà pratiqué, je m'embrouille répondit-il, d'un air contrit.

Lya soupira. Elle dressa un par vent autour de Harry et en un claquement de doigt, une tonne d'eau lui tomba dessus.

AAAAAHHHHH, mais tu es folle hurla-t-il.

Vois-tu Harry, si tu l'avais fait par toi-même, cela aurait été plus gentiment.

Tu voulais me punir, dit plutôt.

Non, pas du tout, mais ce que je viens d'utiliser comme sortilège, est fait normalement lors d'une attaque. Mais il peut aussi servir chez les êtres de l'eau, à se laver. Lorsque c'est fait soi-même, tu peux visualiser si tu veux l'eau qui coule doucement et perpétuellement, ou alors par coup saccadé, et enfin choisir la température de l'eau. Mais vu que c'est moi qui t'es"lavé", je ne savais pas comment tu voulais que l'eau soit, alors c'est sortit sous forme d'attaque.

Oki, merci dit-il, d'un ton amer. Je peux savoir comment je me sèche maintenant?

Là, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. C'est avec l'aide de ta baguette magique que tu vas devoir te sécher.

Harry leva sa baguette, lui fit faire un tour complet autour de sa tête et prononça: "asciugua".

Aussitôt, il redevint sec, il enfila sa tenue de quidditch et se dirigea vers le terrain.

Harry interpella Lya. Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose

Heu, je ne crois pas, je ne vois pas quoi, d'ailleurs

Quelque chose qui te servirait à voler, par hasard, continua-t-elle, en agitant le balai, à bout de bras.

Oh, que je suis bête répondit-il, en faisant marche arrière pour aller chercher son balai.

Harry l'attrapa mais Lya ne le lâcha pas.

Tu veux bien me le donner maintenant Lya. J'ai un match à jouer, je te rappelle et je n'ai pas le temps de jouer.

Mauvaise tête va. Si c'est comme ça, je le reprends, dit elle, en tirant de toutes ses forces le balai des mains de Harry, en le mettant hors de sa portée.

Allez Lya, stp... Je vais être en retard. Il essaya d'atteindre plus d'une fois le balai, mais malheureusement vu que Lya était plus grand que lui, l'entreprise se releva difficile.

Que dois je faire pour que tu me le rendes?

C'est très simple. Vu que tu as oublié de me saluer mon tout petit. Je veux un bisou sur la joue pour me dire au revoir.

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tandis que Lya s'abaissait et il lui donna un bisou sur la joue.

Lya lui rendit son balai et il courut comme un dément jusqu'au terrain.

Harry entra en trombe dans le vestiaire.

Je suis désolé pour le retard dit Harry, tout essoufflé.

Je peux savoir où tu étais passé questionna Angelina, furieuse.

J'étais...heu... commença Harry, ne trouvant pas de réponse. Il ne pouvait quand même pas dire qu'il avait passé toute la nuit avec Lya. Il lança un regard désespéré à co-équipiers.

Bon, Angelina, il est là, c'est tout ce qui compte, non? Demanda l'un des deux jumeaux Weasley.

Elle voulut répliquer quelque chose mais le professeur Bibine appelait déjà les joueurs sur le terrain.

La dernière chose que j'ai à vous dire... On est les plus fort et on va gagné...dit leur capitaine.

OUUUAAIIIISSSS lui répondit tous les joueurs de l'équipe.

Angelina conduisit son équipe sur le terrain.

Et voilà, l'équipe de gryffondors commenta Lee Jordan. Leur nouveau capitaine Johnson, suivi des deux autres poursuiveuses Bell et Weasley. Et voilà, les batteurs, les jumeaux Weasley, ensuite vient un autre Weasley, en tant que Gardien et l'attrapeur Potter.

Une exclamation de pure joie se répandit, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, dans les gradins de Gryffondors, tandis que les Serpentards les huaient autant que possible.

L'équipe de Gryffondors alla se placer juste en face de leur ennemi du jour: Les Serdaigles.

Le professeur Bibine s'avance, fait son speech sur le fair-play qui doit se dérouler durant le match et libère les cognards, le vif et enfin lance en l'air le souaffle.

Aussitôt Weasley s'en empare, et le passe à Bell qui le repasse à Johnson, mais il est intercepté par Grint, qui la passe à Ronney, qui se place devant les buts, qui lance...qui feinte, la passe à Ospring et qui ne marque pas...Weasley la repasse à Weasley qui se fait percuter par un cognards...

Mais quel jeu de barbare, pensa aussitôt Lya qui était venue assisté à la partie. Autant pouvoir un match, pour la première fois de sa vie, que pour surveiller Harry.

Ce dernier évoluant dans l'air avec une aisance qui impressionna Lya autant qu'il la terrifia.

Non, mais mon dieu, il est fou, il va se tuer pensa-t-elle à nouveau, en le voyant effectuer des feintes de plus en plus périlleuse. Dire que je fais tout mon possible pour protéger Monsieur et lui, il met sa vie bêtement en jeu, durant le match, pour attraper une stupide balle.

Au moment, où Harry mettait fin au match, en attrapant le vif, un sortilège d'un bleu étincelant le frôla de près. Il redressa brusquement le manche pour l'éviter et ainsi perdit de vue la petite balle dorée.

Aussitôt, que le sortilège eut raté sa cible, une multitude d'autres suivirent le premier. Tous se précipitant vers leur première cible : Harry.

En voltigeant dans les airs, pour les éviter, Harry n'en vit pas un se diriger droit sur lui , Lya eut juste le temps de dresser une faible protection autour de lui, qui ne résista qu'à ce sort, pour le protéger.

L'instant d'après, un dôme d'un bleu ciel se forma au dessus de stade, protégeant tout le monde de cette pluie de sortilège.

Qui ose intervenir s'exclama une voix à la fois froide et fluide comme de l'eau.

C'est moi répondit une silhouette translucide qui se matérialisa devant le dôme.

Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Lya continua la voix qui apparut à une dizaine de mètres de cette dernière, entourée d'êtres de l'eau. J'ai cru que tu étais morte, comme je suis contente de te revoir dit elle, d'un ton qui sonnait faux. Je n'aurais jamais dû confier pareille tâche à une sub-alterne. La prochaine fois, je le ferais moi-même. Mais que je suis bête, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, car tu vas mourir.

Une vingtaine de sortilège se dirigèrent droit vers Lya, qui ne bougea pas.

A suivre….

Méchante ? Noooonnnnn, ou rien qu'un petit peu !D'accord, beaucoup beaucoup !

Allez à la fois prochaine !

Gros bisous à tous


	8. Première bataille

_Harry Potter et l'être mystérieux_

Chapitre 8 : Première bataille

_Une vingtaine de sortilège se dirigèrent droit vers Lya, qui ne bougea pas._

Les sorts touchèrent Lya et repartirent vers leur envoyeur.

-Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'avoir avec tes sortilèges questionna Lya.

- C'est vrai qu'avec ta renaissance tu as acquis de la puissance et certaines connaissances répondit Arina, la chef des êtres. Mais ce n'est pas avec tes maigres capacités que tu arriveras à nous résister. Allez-y, attaquez être de l'eau et illuminez-la.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Dumbledore avait renvoyé dans le dortoir tous les élèves présents sur le terrain.

Il n'y restait plus que les professeurs ainsi que Ron et Hermione, qui avait rejoint Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait mit pied à terre.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu Potter, tous les élèves dans le dortoir et on ne fera pas exceptions pour vous car vous êtes le survivant.

- Je suis désolé Professeur Rogue mais je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que Lya sera en train de combattre.

Soudain, le dôme de protection venait de se dissiper et personne ne voyait où étaient passées les combattantes.

-_Harry, stp, va te mettre en sécurité. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Lui dit Lya, télépathiquement._

- LYA, où es-tu ? Cria Harry, se demandant d'où venait la voix.

_- Je te parle par télépathie Harry. Et je te demande de retourner au château car je ne suis pas en mesure de pouvoir te_ _protéger._

- Tu es blessée ? Questionna Harry, tout haut. Les professeurs ainsi que ses amis le regardèrent comme s'il était fou. Mais, a qui parlait-il ?

- _Non, mais je suis trop occupé que pour venir t'aider en cas de problème et je m'en voudrais si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose. Et fais-moi le plaisir_ continua-t-elle, d'une voix fort mécontente, _de créer un dôme de protection !_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et Harry engloba aussi ses amis. Le voyant entouré d'un sortilège de protection inconnu, les professeurs aussi bien que ses amis en furent étonnés.

Harry se dirigea vers le château, entraînant ses amis dans ce sillage ainsi que le dôme et au moment où il atteignit les portes, un puissant sortilège fit disparaître le dôme et le trio se retrouva propulser loin des portes.

- Oh que non petit sang humain, tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois-ci dit Arina.

Elle se planta devant lui et d'un geste de la main renvoya ses deux amis à côté des professeurs.

Ron essaya de revenir près d'Harry mais une barrière érigée l'en empêcha. Hermione à son tour, avec quelques sortilèges d'annulation, tenta à son tour.

- Arrêtez Miss Granger, vous allez vous épuiser pour rien. Aucun de nos sorts n'ont réussit à détruire ce dôme.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, à rien faire. Nous devons l'aider professeur dit Ron, mécontent.

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir lui venir en aider aussi Monsieur Weasley, mais nous sommes coincés. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est prier Merlin pour qu'il lui vienne en aide répondit le professeur Dumbledore, en soupirant.

Pendant ce temps, Harry tenait du mieux qu'il pouvait contre Arina. Tout s'enchaînait aussi bien les sortilèges sorciers qu'aquatique. Le parc était devenu un marécage et où les quelques sorts qui ne s'étaient pas encore éteint, rendaient le combat encore plus dangereux.

Depuis que le combat avait commencé, Lya essayé de briser le cristal de glace dans lequel elle avait été enfermée par Arina. Elle avait détruit toutes les autres êtres de l'eau et la lâche d'Arina l'avait eut par traîtrise, en lui disant que d'abord, elle s'occuperait de son protégé et qu'après elle reviendrait l'achever. Et donc, depuis, plusieurs heures, Lya se débattait pour sortir de cette prison.

Elle rassembla toutes ses forces en ne point précis où elle avait déjà réussir à créer une fissure et lâcha son sort. Le cristal de glace explosa et Lya fut enfin libre. Elle reprit souffle et courut jusqu'au château.

Lya arriva, tout juste. Arina était penchée au-dessus d'Harry, prête à lui lancer un dernier sortilège qui mettrait fin à sa vie. Lya lui envoya un sort de congélation qui la stoppa dans son élan. Elle se mit devant Harry et expédia Arina, le plus loin possible d'eux. Lya se retourna et aida Harry à se relever.

- Je suis fière de toi, mon tout petit. Tu lui as bien tenu tête.

- Oui, mais j'ai eut quelques difficultés répondit-il, d'une voix fatigué.

- Nul n'est parfait, mais tu as fait ton possible et maintenant tu verras peut-être en cela, une opportunité pour vouloir t'entraîner plus. Allez, maintenant, tu peux dormir mon tout petit. Je vais m'occuper d'Arina et après je viendrais te rejoindre à l'infirmerie finit-elle, d'une voix douce.

- Oh non, pas à l'infirmerie conclut-il, avant de s'endormir. Avec un petit rire, suite au propos d'Harry, Lya désactiva le dôme qui retenait les professeurs, prit Harry dans ses bras et le déposa sur le brancard que le professeur Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître.

Avant que le professeur ait pu lui adresser une parole, Lya le fit taire d'un regard, lui expliquant bien que ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle caressa les cheveux d'Harry et se retourna. Arina s'était relevée, entre-temps, et voulu lancer un sort en direction du convoi mais il fut arrêté par Lya.

- Après traîtrise Arina, nous allons peut-être combattre sérieusement.

- Et c'est toi qui me parles de traître sang humain ? Je te rappelle que dans l'histoire, c'est toi la traître, non pardon, la tare.

- Voilà, bien, la grande différence, je ne suis ni une traître ni une tare. Tu nous pourchasses seulement depuis une vingtaine d'année parce que ta reine n'a pas voulu nous accepter.

Arina ne répondit pas mais se content de lui envoyer un sort de gèle particulièrement puissant.

Lya l'évita et répondit par un sort basique.

- C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire sang humain et elle essaya de l'emprisonner, encore une fois, dans un dôme de glace, que Lya pulvérisa en un simple geste de la main.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais Arina, pourquoi vous vous obstinez à nous appeler « sang humain ». Pour nous, c'est une fierté, une chance que d'être descendante d'humain.

- Une chance ? Une fierté continua Arina, d'un ton moqueur, tout en lui expédiant des pics de glace. Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu vois ça. Tes ancêtres ont juste contaminé un sang qui était pur. Le sang sorcier est plein de défaut, de tare.

- Oui, une chance car grâce à cela, je connais les deux mondes et je ne suis pas enfermé dans un univers complètement dictaturale. Un sang contaminé ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et le mélange avec du sang de dragon ou de troll, qui sont des créatures totalement bestiales, sans une once d'intelligence pour les trolls, c'est mieux peut-être ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ne réfléchissant même pas à ce que venait de dire Lya, elle attaque avec des sorts beaucoup plus virulents.

Au bord de l'épuise, en cause les nombreux sortilèges d'attaques et de défense crée lors du combat, Lya se laissa tomber à terre.

Arina, heureuse d'avoir, presque abattue, sa mission, s'avança trop prêt de Lya.

- Alors petite sang humain, tu croyais avoir assez de pouvoir afin de me résister. Oh que non petite Lya continua-t-elle, avec un ton moqueur. Maintenant tu sauras qu'il ne faut jamais contrarier quelqu'un de plus fort que toi. Quel dommage, que tu ne puisses plus employer mon conseil. Adieu, vulgaire sang humain.

Arina leva sa main, riant de sa propre victoire, une boule bleue se matérialisa…..

Et Lya se redressa et enfonça dans l'estomac de son adversaire un pic de glace de vingt centimètres de long. Arina se plia en deux, sous la douleur. Elle voulu quand même envoyer son sort mais, au moment de le lancer, Lya la fit disparaître, elle ainsi que son sort, dans une poussière de glace.

Cette fois-ci et pour de bon, Lya mit genoux à terre, totalement épuisée. Néanmoins, après quelques minutes, elle se releva. Actionna son invisibilité et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle parcourut les quelques couloirs qui la séparait de son protégé et entra dans l'infirmerie.

Ron et Hermione se trouvait de chaque côté d'Harry, qui était en train de dormir.

- Bien, je suppose que les professeurs sont dans le bureau du directeur, en ce moment. Je vais me trouver un petit coin et me reposer un peu jusqu'au réveil d'Harry se dit Lya.

Elle se dirigea vers le coin opposé d'Harry, s'assit à même le sol et regarda son protégé dormir.

- Au moins là, je l'ai droit devant moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi une assez belle vue de l'ensemble de l'infirmerie aussi marmonna-t-elle, tout bas, juste avant de s'endormir.


	9. Les mystères se dévoilent

_Harry Potter et l'être mystérieux_

Bonjour à tous ! Je crois que pour une fois j'ai été plutôt rapide non ? J'ai eut assez de temps c'est deux mois pour écrire lol. Alors voici la suite, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que les autres ! Gros bisous à tous

Réponses au reviews : ( du chapitre 7 et 8)

Magic-Pinky : Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est bien pour te faire une surprise ! Suis contente que tu l'aies apprécié ! Bisous et à la prochaine

Angie Black :Je suis désolé, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier un chapitre 8. Mais pour une fois j'ai une bonne excuse, j'avais pas Internet en vacances.Tu pourras remarquer dans ce chapitre-ci que les relations entre Lya et les acteurs principaux des livres en générale se solidifient ou se découvrent !Bisous et à la prochaine

Panthere : Suis très contente que ma fic t'ait plue autant ! Voilà la suite !bisous

Et donc voici la suite

Bisous !

Chapitre 9 : les mystères se dévoilent

Aussitôt après que Lya se soit endormie, le professeur Rogue, suivis des autres professeurs arriva précipitamment dans l'infirmerie réveillant Hermione et Ron qui somnolait.

- Où est-elle cria-t-il

- Professeur Rogue dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes dans une infirmerie répondit Madame Pomfresh, de fort mauvaise humeur, en entendant le professeur hurler dans un endroit de calme et de paix.

- Dites-moi où elle est ?

- De qui parlez-vous, bon sang, expliquez-vous continua Pomfresh.

C'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui prit la parole pour expliquer la situation à l'infirmière.

- Vous savez bien Pompom, qu'après l'avoir enseigné à ses élèves, Severus avait absorbé la potion de vision pour suivre la demoiselle que nous avons vu aujourd'hui. Et ayant peur, qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau, Severus, après avoir pénétré dans le château, a bu, de nouveau la potion, pour pouvoir la suivre. Ensuite, il est revenu assisté au combat et à la fin, comme nous l'avions prévu, Elle s'est rendue invisible et Severus a pu la suivre dans le château.

- Malheureusement, l'effet de la potion a pris fin, à quelques pas de l'infirmerie, là où nous avons vu la jeune fille passé la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Effectivement la porte s'est ouverte, mais je n'ai vu personne passée et Monsieur Weasley ainsi que Mademoiselle Granger ne serait vous renseigner car il n'était pas très présent.

En attendant ses réflexions, les deux concernés rougirent et baissèrent la tête.

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Weasley. Vous ne pouviez le savoir et nous ne vous avions demandé aucune surveillance des lieux, donc vous n'avez vraiment rien à vous rabrouer. La seule chose que nous pouvoir faire c'est attendre le réveil d'Harry, en espérant qu'à ce moment là, elle réapparaîtra continua-t-il, en s'adressant, à toutes les personnes présentes de la pièce.

- En parlant d'Harry, commença Pomfresh, aussitôt tout les regards de l'infirmerie furent fixés sur elle. C'est peut-être un peu plus grave que je ne l'avais pensé aux premiers abords.

- Expliquez-vous Pompom, s.v.p. dit le Professeur McGonagall avec anxiété.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit seulement en train de dormir. Ses fonctions vitales sont beaucoup trop lentes pour cela. On dirait qu'il est dans le coma, mais…

- Il est plutôt, en train de se régénérer, je dirais continua une voix, provenant du coin opposé où ils se trouvaient.

- Qui a parlé ? Questionna Rogue

- Moi répondit une voix, au creux de son oreille, avant de se matérialiser à côté de lui.

Lya apparut devant tout le monde et alla se posta à côté de la tête d'Harry, en commençant à lui caresser les cheveux.

Professeurs comme élèves avaient les yeux exorbités.

- Une être de l'eau murmura Hagrid.

- Exact, je m'appelle Lya, répondit elle, en saluant tout le monde. On m'a chargé de l'instruction d'Harry.

- Il a très bien Poudlard, pour cela dit le professeur McGonagall, outré, en croyant que l'être de l'eau insultait Poudlard, pour son instruction.

- Allons, ne vous vexez pas Minerva, je crois que Mademoiselle Dumbledore.

- Lya, tout court, rectifia cette dernière.

- Que Lya est plutôt là, pour lui enseigner un autre type de magie, si je ne me trompe pas continua Dumbledore.

- C'est exact répondit elle. Elle se concentra une seconde et hocha la tête d'un air absent comme pour approuver quelque chose

- Que faisiez-vous ? Questionna le professeur Rogue

- Je vérifie si aucune oreille indiscrète ne nous écoute concorda-t-elle

- Mais comment Harry peut-il suivre un entraînement d'être de l'eau, il n'en ai quand même pas un ? Requit Hagrid

- Si exactement. Il est le seul descendant, dont nous connaissons l'existence à l'heure actuelle, de la seule être de l'eau, qui a osé enfreindre une des premières lois de notre peuple.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle d'aimer un humain, de l'épouser et de procréer avec lui.

- Mais vous n'enfreignez pas non plus les lois de votre peuple ? Interrogea le professeur McGonagall

- Si, bien sûr, malheureusement. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous venez de dire la seule être de l'eau, en parlant de l'ancêtre d'Harry.

- Oui, la seule qui l'a enfreint par amour. Moi, je l'ai transgressé car j'ai décidé d'enseigner notre savoir à un sang humain, Harry.

- Sang humain ?

- Un être de l'eau qui a du sang humain à l'intérieur de lui. C'est considérez une abomination pour notre peuple. Un peu, je crois, comme chez vous. Les sorciers au sang dit « pur » qui considère les sorciers nés moldus, comme des erreurs. Je ne me trompe pas ?

- C'est exact affirma le professeur Dumbledore. Mais nous avons la chance, que se ne soit qu'une minorité de sorciers qui pense cela. Par contre, d'après ce que j'ai compris chez vous, c'est tout le peuple qui pense comme ça non ?

- Vous avez raison, mais pas tous, certains y sont obligés.

- Mais revenons-en à Harry, savez-vous quand il se réveillera Lya ?

- Tout dépend, de l'épuisement de sa magie. Voulez-vous que je vous le dise ?

- S.v.p. oui implora Hermione, très inquiète.

- D'accord Mademoiselle Granger. Lya positionna sa main au-dessus de sa poitrine et son corps fut parcours d'un dôme bleu, séparer de deux couleurs.

- Voyez-vous, la couleur bleu clair est plus présente que le foncé, ce qui veut dire que le trois-quarts de sa magie est éteinte. Elle fit coupa le dôme, en différente languette.

- C'est languette détermine le nombre de jour de régénération continua-t-elle. Pour Harry, elle équivaut à 5 jours.

- Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose d'autres, pour l'aider, en attendant son réveil Questionna Madame Pomfresh

- A part soigner toutes ses blessures physiques, ce qui a été déjà fait, il me semble. Il faut juste attendre son réveil.

- Et vous Lya qu'allez-vous faire pendant ce temps Interrogea Dumbledore

- Je crois que je vais aller jeter un œil aux protections de Poudlard avec votre accord professeur.

- Je vous en prie, mais avez-vous où dormir ? Car si tel n'est pas le cas, je peux faire aménager un appartement ici et vous pourrez y loger, si vous le désirez.

- Se sera avec plaisir Professeur Dumbledore. Car à force de devoir créer des dômes protecteurs ainsi que de devoir systématiquement cacher mes affaires cela devient dur et ennuyeux. Donc je vous remercie.

- Se sera prêt pour ce soir. Comme ça vous aurez un lit pour vous reposer un peu.

- Oh non, je crois que je resterais à l'infirmerie, au côté d'Harry jusqu'à son réveil, si Madame Pomfresh me le permets enchaîna-t-elle. Je me sentirais beaucoup plus sûr. Pas que je remets en doute la sécurité d'Harry, dans cet endroit mais….

- Je comprends stoppa Dumbledore. Vous êtes d'accord Pompom ?

- Je vais installer à côté d'Harry.

- Se ne sera pas nécessaire. Car je ne me repose que sur des objets faits d'eau lorsque je suis sur la terre.

- D'accord, comme vous voudrez.

- Merci. Lya construisit un fauteuil rempli d'eau et s'y assit.

- Monsieur Weasley, Mademoiselle Granger, il serait peut-être temps que vous retourniez dans vos salles communes. Exigea le professeur McGonagall.

Aussitôt des protestes surgirent venant des deux adolescents.

- Professeur, svp, permettez-nous de rester ici, avec Harry dit Hermione

- Nous étions vraiment inquiet pour lui continua Ron. On ne dérangera personne.

Les yeux du professeur McGonagall glissèrent sur Lya, comme pour avoir son avis.

- Pour moi, Ils peuvent rester, comme cela je ferais, un peu mieux, leur connaissance. Vu que je sens que je devrais les former aussi. Si vous êtes d'accord, en se tournant vers les deux jeunes gens et leur directrice de maison

- N'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il fallait avoir du sang d'être de l'eau pour suivre cet apprentissage exclama Hermione, déjà déçue de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

- Oh si, bien sûr, quoique...Soit, je parlais de la possibilité de devenir animagus.

- Animagus ? Vous êtes capable de nous apprendre ? Tenta Ron

- Capable ? Mais quelle insulte rétorqua Lya. Tu vas voir toi….Lya s'assit sur le lit, replia ses deux mains, l'une sur l'autre, au niveau de son cœur et une légère lumière bleu l'entoura. Lorsqu'elle disparut, elle devint une superbe sirène, dont tout le corps était bleu ainsi que ses cheveux, qui cascadait largement par-dessus le lit.

- Vous êtes superbe s'exclama Ron, le rouge lui monta vite au joue, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

- Merci

- Par quelle méthode avez-vous appris à devenir animagus ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall, le seul professeur restant à l'infirmerie. Les autres professeurs étant déjà partit vaqués à leurs occupations.

- Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas vraiment un animagus. Dans un certain côté, on peut dire que oui et de l'autre non

- Pourriez-vous être un peu plus clair….Lya sollicita McGonagall

- Chaque être de l'eau, en étant enfant, est une sirène et en grandissant, il prend la forme d'être humain. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais pu être une sirène….Pourquoi je ne sais pas Mademoiselle Granger l'interrompit-elle, en voyant qu'elle allait poser la question. En me réveillant, j'étais déjà comme ça. Il a donc fallu que je m'entraîne pour avoir toutes les facultés d'être de l'eau, mais à la fin, il m'est apparut qu'il me manquait quelque chose. J'ai médité pendant quelques jours et j'ai découvert qu'il me manquait ce stade de sirène, pour pouvoir être entière.

- Et comment avez-vous finalement réussi à devenir une sirène ? Voulut savoir Ron.

- J'ai dû chercher un peu et finalement, je suis tombé sur un texte m'expliquant comment trouver ma forme animal et le devenir. Je m'imaginais déjà que j'aurais pu devenir autre chose qu'une sirène, mais malheureusement, se ne fut pas le cas. Tout être de l'eau devient sirène et il n'y a aucune échappatoire possible. Donc voilà la méthode que je voudrais employer, si votre professeur est d'accord ?

- Sans aucun problème mais pourrais-je y assister car je suis très curieuse de nature avoua McGonagall

- J'espère que vous me le demandiez car comme ça, je pourrais avoir votre avis quand à leur transformation. Parce que je ne sais vraiment si cela se passera de la même manière pour moi que pour eux.

- Bien, Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Weasley, il est l'heure d'aller souper. Vous joignez-vous à nous ? Demanda-t-elle à Lya

- Je ne sais pas,…..

- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a demandé de vous le proposer.

- Pour mieux me connaître, je suppose questionna Lya,.

- D'une part, répondit-elle, mais aussi pour qu'il vous présente aux élèves, pour qu'ils ne soient pas surpris, s'ils vous voient dans les couloirs.

- D'accord, je vous suis. Ah, oui, une dernière chose. SVP, tutoyez-moi et appelez-moi par mon prénom dit Lya. Et cela vaut aussi pour vous Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Weasley.

- Si vous en faites de même répondirent-ils.

Et se sont sur ses bonnes paroles, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

Lya se retourna une dernière fois vers Harry et lui enjoint dans un souffle, tout en fermant la porte.

- Repose-toi bien mon tout petit.

_A suivre…._

Je suis contente j'ai fait un peu plus que d'habitude….

Alors je n'ai pas été trop longue à le poster celui-ci ? Mais y faut dire, que je l'avais déjà préparé pendant les vacances, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite !

Allez à bientôt, bonne semaine…

Gros bisous

Alpo


	10. Présentation

Harry Potter et l'être mystérieux

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Rowling sauf Lya et les êtres de l'eau.

Réponses au Reviews :

Magic-Pinky : J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les autres ! Malheureusement celle-ci fut postées moins rapidement que les 8 et 9, désolé pour le retard et merci. Bisous toi

Magic-rock : Contente que ça te plaise et oui je t'ai reconnu. Bisous

Chapitre 10 : Présentation

Au moment où Lya, Hermione, Ron et le professeur McGonagall allaient franchir les portes de la grande salle, un fantôme les arrêta. Il glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille du professeur et repartit comme il était venu.

- Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Weasley, veuillez aller souper dit le professeur McGonagall. Elle attendit qu'ils passent les portes pour continuer.

- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que tu fasses ton apparition par la porte qui se trouve à côté de la table des professeurs enchaîna-t-elle, tout en se dirigeant vers la pièce où elle aurait à attendre que le professeur Dumbledore ait finit son discours.

- D'accord pour moi, il n'y a aucun problème. Mais comment saurais-je que je peux pénétrer dans la grande salle ?

- Tu entreras, à la fin de son discours, au moment où il te présentera continua Minerva, en entrant dans la pièce. Voilà où je te laisse. C'est par la porte que tu vois devant toi que tu devras passer. Ensuite, tu iras t'installer à côté du professeur Dumbledore. Entre lui et le professeur Rogue. A tout à l'heure conclut-elle, en passant par la porte que Lya devrait outrepasser.

Lya inspecta la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Un puissant feu chauffait la pièce, et deux fauteuils étaient installées, en face ce qui permettait aux visiteurs de s'asseoir. C'est ce que Lya fit, en tendant l'oreille pour écouter la voix professeur Dumbledore, qui commençait son discours, dans la salle adjacente.

-Bonsoir à tous. Je sais que vous avez eut une fin de journée assez bouleversante mais je vous demanderais seulement quelques minutes d'attention. Cet après-midi, des êtres de l'eau ont fait leur apparition. Il faut que vous sachiez que cela fait mille ans que personne n'en avait jamais vu, pour être plus précis, depuis la création de Poudlard. Elles sont venues réclamer quelque chose, que nous n'étions pas en mesure de lui donné. Elles ont, donc, enclenché un combat. Heureusement, une autre être de l'eau nous ait venues en aide. Sans elle, nous n'aurions pas pu échappé à un grand désastre. Cette être de l'eau, restera à Poudlard pendant un certain temps, pour assurer notre protection. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir Mademoiselle Lya.

A l'évocation de son nom, Lya se leva prestement de son fauteuil, franchit la porte et vint se positionner devant les élèves.

- Bonsoir élèves, comme vient de vous le dire le professeur Dumbledore, je m'appelle Lya et je suis une être de l'eau, non reconnue, par les miens. Je resterais à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que le Monsieur le Directeur, me le permettra. Sur ce, bonne fin de soirée.

Ensuite, elle contourna la table et alla s'asseoir à côté du professeur Dumbledore.

- Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire, bon appétit conclu Dumbledore.

Soudain, apparut devant Lya une multitude de plat, en tout genre. Elle les regarda, attentivement et se décida à piocher une tranche de steak d'agneau.

- Excellent choix approuva Dumbledore. Votre discours fut bref mais très bon.

- Je vous en prie Professeur tutoyez-moi.

- Si tu fais la même chose Lya.

- Marché conclu finit-elle, au moment où elle allait manger un morceau du steak. A peine fut-il, en bouche, qu'elle crut qu'elle vomirait sur place.

- Un problème Lya ? Questionna inquiète Minerva.

- Je cr…crois…que… dit-elle difficilement, avant d'avaler le morceau.

- Tout va bien ? dit Minerva.

- Je crois que je ne supporte pas votre nourriture répondit Lya.

- Qu'allez-vous manger alors ?

- Je ne sais pas repartit-elle, pensivement. Quoi que…je crois avoir trouvé. Professeur Dumbledore est-il possible de faire de la magie à table ?

- Cela n'est interdit nulle part dans le règlement.

Lya fit faire à sa baguette un demi-cercle, dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, elle récita un incantation, dans sa langue natale et devant elle apparut un vers d'eau de mer, ainsi que toutes une variété d'algues et de plantes de mer.

- Et bien bon appétit déclara le professeur Dumbledore, en voyant le repas de Lya.

- Merchi dit Lya, en engloutissant les premières algues, à une vitesse fulgurante.

- Et bien on peut dire que tu as faim dit Minerva. Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse car Lya était trop concentré sur sa nourriture.

A la fin du repas, Lya leur demanda où elle passerait la nuit.

- Si tu veux nous pouvons te loger dans un appartement prévu pour les invités de Poudlard.

- J'accepte avec plaisir car je ne voudrais pas m'éloigner d'Harry, en plus je ne suis plus dans l'obligation de me cacher et surtout, je suis sûr de ne plus être la bienvenue dans le lac.

- Alors il sera fait ainsi répondit Dumbledore.

Pendant que Minerva accompagnait Lya à son nouveau lieu de résidence, cette dernière sentit un trouble dans son esprit. Elle s'arrêta, en plein milieu du couloir.

- Que se passe-t-il Lya demanda inquiète Minerva.

- Oh, ce n'est rien rassure-toi. C'est juste Harry et sa mgie. Alors je te propose que tu me montres l'appartement, comme ça j'irais faire un petit tour après à l'infirmerie.

- On va faire autrement. Vu que j'ai aussi envie de voir comment Harry va, on va à l'infirmerie et ensuite je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'appartement qu'Albus t'a fait préparer.

Elles se dirigèrent donc, toutes les deux vers l'infirmerie.

En y arrivant, Madame Pomfresh se précipita sur elles.

-Mademoiselle Lya, Harry….je ne peux pas l'approcher…je ne sais pas pourquoi dit elle, d'un ton inquiet.

Lya et le professeur McGonagall se précipitèrent vers le lit. Lya mit, tout de suite, une main sur le front d'Harry. Elle se retourna vers Minerva la croyant à côté d'elle, mais la vit étendue à une centaine de centimètres du lit d'Harry.

Lya s'approcha du professeur et l'aida à se relever.

- Tout va bien ? Comment cela se fait-il que tu te sois retrouvée dans cette position.

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais en train de te suivre et arriver à ce point répondit-elle, en s'approchant du début du lit. Je me suis retrouvée projeté. Le professeur approcha sa main du point infranchissable et elle se retrouva propulsé d'une dizaine de centimètres. Lya tendit son bras et attrapa celui de Minerva pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

- Il m'est arrivé la même chose, il y a quelques minutes dit Madame Pomfresh, qui jusque là était restée silencieuse.

- Minerva, tu veux bien approcher doucement ta main de la barrière questionne Lya

Le professeur fit ce qu'on lui demanda et une fine barrière bleue apparut. Lya mit bien vite sa main dessus pour qu'elle ne disparaisse pas et qu'elle puisse l'examiner tranquillement à l'aide de sa magie.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Monsieur Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger ont pu passer et pas nous. Tant que l'on y est Pompom a pus se tenir près de lui la première fois qu'elle l'a approché.

- Je crois qu'avant Harry n'était pas encore en train de se régénérer et donc sa magie n'avait pas activé son bouclier de protection.

- Mais pourquoi peux-tu y pénétrer toi questionna Minerva.

- Parce que sa magie me reconnaît et elle sait que je ne suis pas un danger

- Sa magie te reconnaît ?

- Devine qui la former, qui lui a appris certaines bases d'être de l'eau ?

- Ah oui, je comprends mieux maintenant répondit le professeur McGonagall

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre intervint l'infirmière. Mais sais-tu quand il se réveillera ?

Lya passa la barrière, alla se poster à la tête du lit et mit une main sur le front d'Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, apparut une fine lumière bleue qui entoura la main de Lya et la tête d'Harry. Ensuite, elle intégra le corps d'Harry et le dôme bleu apparut.

- Alors, voyons voir, tout à l'heure, il y avait trois quarts de perte d'énergie et maintenant il n'en reste plus que la moitié. La régénération devrait être finie cette nuit et il se réveillera demain.

- D'accord, cela me rassure enchaîna Madame Pomfresh

- Bon, je crois que c'est tout ce que nous pouvions faire pour Potter.

- C'est exact Minerva. Pourriez-vous me montrer ma chambre. Car l'air de rien, je suis un peu fatigué et le temps de m'installer, je crois que je n'irais pas encore dormir tout de suite.

- Alors autant gagner du temps continua le professeur.

- Tout à fait.

Elles souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Madame Pomfresh et sortirent de l'infirmerie. Lya suivit le professeur McGonagall dans les dédalles de Poudlard et elles arrivèrent enfin devant un tableau représentant les dieux des quatre éléments fondamentaux : Le dieu de la terre, la déesse de la mer, le dieu du vent et la déesse du feu.

- Le mot de passe est « les quatre pouvoirs ensemble » dit Minerva. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et à demain continua-t-elle, pendant que le portrait s'ouvrait.

Après avoir fait quelques pas, le professeur revint sur ses pas et sortit de l'une de ses poches une carte grossière de Poudlard, écrite à l'encre.

- Pour t'aider à t'y retrouver les premiers jours. Bonne soirée.

En entrant dans ses appartements, Lya parcourut rapidement la carte.

- Et bien je crois que sans cette carte, je me serais vraiment bien trompé…pensa-t-elle tout haut. J'aurais vraiment cru que l'infirmerie se trouvait parallèlement à cinq couloirs de mon appartement mais apparemment, j'ai raté un étage quelque part.

Elle leva la tête de son parchemin, pour découvrir un appartement, comme elle n'aurait jamais cru en voir un. En ressemblance avec le tableau à l'entrée, les couleurs des diverses pièces de l'appartement était composé du bleu, du rouge, de l'argent et du brun, et tout cela se mélangeait fort bien.

L'appartement était composé de trois pièces : La salle commune avec une énorme cheminée de couleur brune très foncée, de même que le fauteuil et la table de travail. Les murs étaient, eux, de couleurs bordeaux.

La salle de bain, elle, était dans les tons de bleus pastel ainsi que la chambre, mais à la seule différence près qu'elle avait des nuances argentées.

Elle fit quelques ajustements dans sa chambre. Tout l'ameublement de cette dernière disparut pour être remplacée par de l'eau. Le lit, la table de chevet ainsi que la garde robe réapparut, mais constitué d'une substance beaucoup liquide.

Contente de son travail, elle se coucha dans le lit, enleva sa tunique encombrante, rabattit ses couvertures et s'endormit profondément.

A suivre…

Et voilà même s'il a fallu trois mois pour arriver à publier ce chapitre, j'y suis enfin arriver !

A bientôt

Bisous

Alpo


	11. Discussion mouvementée

Chapitre 11

Le premier réflexe que Lya eut le lendemain fut de se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle se dirigea directement vers Harry. Elle évalua son épuisement et constata avec joie, que ses forces étaient presque totalement revenues. Elle se dit qu'un petit coup de pouce ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle apposa ses deux mains sur son torse et transbahuta les forces nécessaires de son corps vers celui d'Harry. Ce dernier, à la fin du transfert, s'éveilla doucement.

- Où suis-je murmura-t-il

- Tu es à l'infirmerie mon tout petit répondit Lya.

- Lya, que s'est-il passé ? Et les êtres de l'eau, où sont-elles enchaîna t-il rapidement, en essayant de se relever.

- Oh oh, jeune homme, on reste coucher. Tu n'as pas encore totalement récupéré. Tu t'es battu vacillement, Harry, plus que je n'en attendais de toi, à vrai dire. Pour les êtres de l'eau, je détruis leur chef et les autres étaient déjà parties selon ses ordres. Maintenant, tu vas rester allonger encore quelques temps pour bien récupérer.

- Mais quand pourrais-je sortir demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Demain, dans la journée. Qu'en pensez-vous Madame Pomfresh demanda-t-elle à l'infirmière qui venait d'arriver.

- J'aimerais qu'il ne reprenne les cours qu'après demain…commença l'infirmière.

- Mais…tenant de protester Harry.

- Je pense que votre idée est bonne Madame Pomfresh mais pour raccourcir ta peine, Harry, tu pourras retourner dans ta salle commune ce soir. Ça va tous les deux.

Madame Pomfresh fut un peu contrarié mais abdiqua et Harry, il ne dit rien, sachant que protester ne changerait rien. Au moment où Lya sortit de l'infirmerie, elle fut interceptée par Minerva qui lui dit que le professeur Dumbledore l'attendait dans son bureau. Le professeur l'y accompagna étant donné que Lya ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Minerva prononça le mot de passe « tarte au citron » et Lya monta les escaliers. Elle toqua à la porte et pénétra dans le bureau, avec la permission du professeur.

- Bonjour Lya. Installe-toi. Un bonbon proposa-t-il.

- Saurait été avec plaisir si je ne savais pas que ce bonbon était nocif pour moi. De quoi, vouliez-vous m'entretenir Professeur.

- Svp, appelez moi Albus. Après tout, nous sommes de la même famille. Je ne me trompe pas ?

- Je suppose que c'est de mon nom de famille dont vous voulez me parler.

- Exactement. Se nommer Dumbledore n'est pas courant. Seriez-vous d'une autre branche que la mienne dont je ne connais pas l'existence ? Ou est-ce un faux nom car je ne connais aucune Lya, dans ma famille.

- Le célèbre Professeur Dumbledore avouerait-il son ignorance ?

- Je dois admettre que oui. Alors parlez-moi, un peu de vous.

- Je m'appelle bien Lya Dumbledore. En tout cas, c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand je me suis réveillé. Maintenant, de là à savoir si nous sommes de la même famille, je n'en ai pas idée.

- Quand tu dis t'être réveillé ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Réveillé, au sens propre du mot, en plein milieu d'une clairière, en ayant les membres ankylosés comme si je sortais d'un long sommeil. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant. Tout a commencé dans cette clairière, avec comme seule explication un parchemin, à côté de moi. Ce dernier m'expliquait les raisons de mon réveil. Donc protéger Harry et le former. Au départ, j'ai trouvé ces directives étranges et au moment, où je me posais ses questions, une volonté de protection et d'aide envers lui me prenait, comme ça, venu de nulle part.

En vérité, pensa Lya, elle s'était bien réveillée après un long sommeil mais à la place du parchemin se trouvait Godric Griffondor comme explication. Et seulement après l'avoir rassurée, sur le fait qu'elle était la plus appropriée pour cette mission, qu'elle avait ressenti ce besoin, cette volonté de protection et d'aide envers Harry.

Bien sûr, vu-t-elle, à la mine perplexe du professeur Dumbledore, elle sut qu'elle ne l'avait pas totalement convaincue.

- Si tu veux, tenta-t-il, je peux explorer ta mémoire via la légimencie.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, mais j'ai déjà remarqué qu'aucun sortilège sorcier ne fonctionne sur moi.

- Ah bon et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Tout simplement car j'avais invoqué un miroir d'eau pour qu'il me renvoie le sortilège de chauve-souris. Je peux t'assurer qu'après avoir reçu le sort, j'avais toujours mes cheveux.

- D'accord, je te laisse tranquille et si nous allions manger demanda-t-il, en se levant de son siège en même temps que Lya et en lui proposant son bras pour aller dîner.

-Avec plaisir. Je meurs de faim.

Ils se rendirent à la grande salle, parlant du système de protection de Poudlard, du système des maisons, entre autres choses qui étaient inconnues à Lya. En s'installant à table, elle remarqua que son repas était déjà prêt et se retourna vers Albus, à la recherche d'explication.

- J'ai dit au elfe que malheureusement tu ne pouvais manger la même chose que les sorciers et ils se sont empressés de te trouver de la nourriture adéquate.

- Comment puis-je les trouver pour les remercier ?

- Je t'y accompagnerais si tu veux. Que fais-tu cet après-midi demanda-t-il.

- Je vais aller voir comment Harry se porte. Peut-être si tu n'es pas occupé pourrais-tu m'y conduire après souper.

- Faisons comme ça.

C'est sur ses bonnes paroles que chacun commença à manger mais leur moment de quiétude fut de courte durée car toute une escouade d'aurors entra dans la grande salle.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et leur demanda quelle était la raison de leur visite. Ils s'écartèrent et le ministre s'avança.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre, commença Dumbledore, en contournant la table. Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Je vous propose d'aller dans mon bureau pour en discuter.

Mais Fudge ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et il commença à vociférer que c'était un scandale, que Dumbledore n'était plus apte à diriger l'école, que l'attaque d'hier n'aurait jamais dû se produire et qu'il abritait une créature maléfique qui n'avait rien à faire dans une école.

- Monsieur le Ministre, calmez-vous. Que vous arrive-t-il tenta de comprendre Dumbledore.

- Aurors attrapés cette créature dit le ministre, de manière hystérique, en pointant Lya du doigt Dépêchez-vous avant qu'elle ne s'échappe.

Lya se leva d'un bond et elle fixa le ministre attentivement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, une dizaine d'expelliarmus se dirigea vers elle, mais étant des sortilèges sorciers, ils n'eurent aucun effet sur elle. Elle resta d'ailleurs imperturbable, fixant toujours le ministre. Ce dernier commença à s'agiter. De grosses gouttes suèrent de son front. L'angoisse transpirait de chaque pore de son être. Les aurors se dispersèrent dans la salle de manière à entourer Lya. Ils essayèrent de lui jeter un nouveau sort mais ils n'eurent aucun effet comme le précédent.

- Suffit Aurors, Lya est ici, en tant qu' invité.

-Ne l'écoutez pas Aurors reprit le Ministre. Le professeur Dumbledore est sûrement sous l'influence d'un des sorts de cette maléfique créature.

Soudain quelqu'un fit son apparition dans la grande salle, dépasse le Ministre et se plaça devant Lya, bras écarté, défendant qui que se soit de lancer un nouveau sort.

- Harry que fais-tu là. Tu devrais être toujours à l'infirmerie dit Lya

- J'ai entendu des hurlements et des sorts lancés. Je ne pouvais pas rester à l'infirmerie, sans rien faire. Tu me connais, non ?

- Effectivement répondit-elle, dans un petit rire. Je me demandais dans combien de temps tu allais arriver.

- Mais neutralisé-la, ordonna Fudge, à nouveau. Elle a même réussi à avoir Monsieur Potter, sous son emprise. Les Aurors commencèrent à avoir des doutes sur la santé mentale du Ministre. D'ailleurs, ses doutes furent renforcés par l'intervention d'Harry.

- L'emprise de qui, Monsieur le Ministre rétorqua Harry. Je suis sain d'esprit et de corps.

- Sur quelles informations vous fondez-vous Fudge continua Dumbledore, sur un ton d'avertissement.

- Si vous ne faites rien, c'est moi qui le ferais répondit-il. Il dégaina sa baguette, formula le sort de stupéfixion sur Harry. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa baguette que déjà, un bouclier bleu se formait devant lui. Les aurors réagirent avec un temps de retard mais ils ripostèrent et ligotèrent le Ministre qui tomba à terre.

- Mais que faites-vous ? Détachez-moi. Je suis le ministre. Je vous ordonne que l'on me détache hurla-t-il. Un sort de silence imposé par Lya le fit taire en un rien de temps.

Dumbledore et le chef des aurors s'approchèrent de Fudge, le redressèrent et Dumbledore décida de l'emmener dans son bureau. Avant de partir, d'un mouvement de baguette, il agrandit la table et proposa aux aurors restant de se restaurer. Il invita Minerva et Harry à le suivre dans son bureau et Lya ayant déjà disparut, il ne put donc lui demander.

En entrant dans son bureau, Dumbledore fit apparaître des chaises supplémentaires. Ils s'y installèrent et placèrent Fudge au centre qui était toujours ligotés

- Alors Cornélius puis-je savoir maintenant ce que vous avez demanda Dumbledore, en lui retirant le sort de silence.

- Détachez-moi, tout de suite. C'est un outrage. Je vous démets de vos fonctions Dumbledore et vous aussi Kingsley.

- Vu que vous vous obstinez. Je crois que du véritaserum vous fera parler. Dumbledore lui en fit boire mais elle n'eut aucun effet sur Fudge.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas de cette manière intervint une voix.

Kingsley aussitôt dégaina sa baguette vers l'ombre.

- Que veux-tu dire Lya, questionna Dumbledore

- Ce n'est pas Fudge…

- Comment osez-vous créature rétorqua-t-il.

Lya, avec un léger mouvement du poignet, fit apparaître la personne qui se cachait sous les traits du Ministre…

- Oh, une autre être de l'eau, comme c'est étonnant dit Lya

- Où est le Ministre demanda Kingsley

- Dans son bureau, il n'a pas voulu entendre nos remarques concernant cet être abject répondit-elle, en regardant Lya. Donc nous avons été obligé de le tuer et de mettre quelque à sa place de plus compétent…MOI.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous pourriez aller jusque là. C'est abominable continua Lya, épouvantée, en mettant une de ses mains devant sa bouche.

- Il faut ce qu'il faut. Tu devrais le savoir que rien ne nous arrête pour exterminer quelqu'un rétorqua l'être de l'eau.

Kingsley, remit de ses émotions, lui dit qu'elle allait être arrêter et condamner mais cette remarque ne semble lui faire ni chaud, ni froid. Le chef des aurors l'emmena en dehors du bureau, quitta Poudlard avec son escorte d'aurors pour arriver au ministère, en attente de son procès. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry était en train de s'excuser.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais t'excuser. Elles ont changé de cible maintenant. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Mais pourquoi en ont-elles après toi demanda Harry, sous le regard attentif de Dumbledore.

- Je suppose que l'idée que je te forme, n'a pas dû leur plaire. Alors, elles ont essayé de m'éradiquer, se disant qu'il serait plus facile de t'atteindre si je n'étais plus là. Et puis, comme tu l'as vu, leur chef ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, comme le peuple tout entier, d'ailleurs. Irina me connaissait et savait que je suis aussi un sang humain.

Voyant qu'Harry allait lui demander autre chose, elle continua, en disant :

- Comment je le sais ? Mes souvenirs me reviennent petit à petit sur mon passé. Je serais, peut-être, une autre descendante de l'être de l'eau rebelle mais je n'en suis pas plus sûr que ça.

- Donc, nous serions de la même famille questionna Harry, plein d'espoir.

- Ne t'emballe pas trop vite. Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est qu'une simple supposition !! Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps que tu retournes à l'infirmerie dit Lya en changeant d'argument

- Si, mais tu vois bien que je suis en parfaite santé.

- Oui, je l'ai bien remarqué mais j'ai besoin que tu y restes. J'expliquerais sur le chemin continua-t-elle, en tirant Harry par le bras. Lya ouvrit la porte, fit passer Harry et au moment de la fermer, elle fit un clin d'œil à Dumbledore en lui chuchotant « animagus.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et alla s'asseoir confortablement. Tout en prenant un bonbon au citron, il pense que cette jeune fille était vraiment pleine de surprise.

A suivre….

Je tiens à m'excuser pour la publication tardive de ce chapitre mais quand on manque d'inspiration, il n'est pas facile d'écrire.

Sur ce, à très bientôt !!

Bonne année !!

Gros bisous

Alpo


	12. Resserer les liens

Chapitre 12

Lorsque Lya et Harry arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, la jeune être de l'eau installa son élève confortablement sur le lit.

- Comme je te l'ai dit sur le chemin, aujourd'hui, commence ta formation pour devenir animagus. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite continua-t-elle, voyant son grand sourire. Aujourd'hui se ne sera que de la théorie. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai préféré que tu restes à l'infirmerie, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas passer à la pratique, tout de suite s'exaspéra-t-il

- Parce que pour réussir la transformation en animagus d'être de l'eau, il faut que tu ais assimilé la théorie. Je sais, c'est barbant mais c'est ainsi.

Harry se calla dans le coussin et il fut prêt à écouter Lya.

- Etre animagus, commença Lya, chez les êtres de l'eau comme tu le sais, signifie se transformer en syrène. Mais il est possible qu'étant un sang humain, cet aspect change.

La première étape est que tu dois pouvoir, à tout moment, faire abstraction de ce qui t'entoure.

Cette étape est très importante car sinon tu ne te transformeras qu'à moitié et pire, tu pourrais rester dans cet état toute ta vie. M'as-tu bien comprise ?

- J'ai bien retenu l'information. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bien, la suite devrait se passer de façon classique. C'est-à-dire que tu devrais pénétrer au plus profond de toi-même pour trouver la source de ton pouvoir.

- La source de mon pouvoir questionna Harry.

- Chaque individu possède une source de pouvoir. Les êtres de l'eau l'ont développés tandis que les sorciers l'ont oubliés. Elle est différente pour chacun d'entre nous. Mais d'après des comparaisons, la pièce, comme nous l'appelons, où elle se trouverait, serait là même pour tout le monde. Cette pièce serait dans un temple, au fin fond de l'océan. Là où tout a commencé, d'après la légende. Là où le premier être de l'eau aurait vu le jour. Là où le dieu des eaux serait apparu pour la première fois… Excuse-moi, je m'égare un peu…

- Non, ça m'intéresse continue s'exclama Harry.

- Il est dit aussi que le dieu, au moment, où il sortit du temple, n'avançait pas assez vite sur ses jambes. Alors, remarquant un poisson qui passait par là, il décida qu'il en deviendrait un aussi. La transformation ne réussit pas complètement et il devient un homme-poisson, le haut du corps humain et le dessous, un poisson. Ainsi, avec l'aide de ses bras, il écartait ce qui le gênait dans ses déplacements et avec son appendice caudal, il avançait plus rapidement dans l'eau.

- Joli légende. Et quelle est là réalité ?

- Personne n'a jamais essayé de la trouver pour ne pas dénaturer cette histoire.

- Donc cette pièce serait l'origine de tout, si je comprends bien ?

- Exactement. Tout comme cette pièce est l'origine de notre source de pouvoir. Au moment où tu seras dans cette pièce, tu devras faire un choix et surtout, n'oublie pas, l'imposer.

- L'imposer à qui ?

- A celui qui te demandera ton choix et après cette demande,… je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

- Trou noir et aucune des personnes que j'ai questionné, n'a su me répondre. L'état de transe dure une heure, une heure et demi et j'ai calculé que je le choix prenait environ une demi-heure. Donc pendant cette heure restante, nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe. Plus le moindre souvenir ne s'y raccroche. Mais une chose est sûr, ce n'est pas dangereux, car je suis toujours là et sans séquelle.

- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas sans danger pour ceux qui ne n'arrive pas à devenir animagus.

- C'est vrai que ce que tu dis, n'est pas faux. Tu as peur d'y aller ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je me pose juste des questions rétorqua-t-il

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné de cet état des choses, tu sais ? C'est normal, tout le monde a peur des choses qu'il ne connaît pas. Sinon, tu ne serais pas humain. Si tu veux bien que je n'en ais pas le droit, je peux t'accompagner ? Bien sûr, elle espérait secrètement qu'il accepterait pensa-t-elle, car elle avait adoré cet endroit la première fois qu'elle y était venue. Cette pièce était si relaxante.

- Et bien, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes répondit Harry, d'une petite voix.

- Alors, on fera ainsi. Dans deux jours, on tentera la transformation lorsque tu reprendras les cours sinon je vais me faire taper sur les doigts par l'infirmière. Ah tient continua-t-elle, en lui donnant un énorme pavé. Avec ce livre, tu pourras t'occuper le reste de la journée.

Harry put lire sur le couverture « Histoire des êtres de l'eau : de la légende à la réalité » écrit par Godric Griffondor.

- Ce livre a été écrit par le fondateur ? Wouahou. Merci Lya. Mais comment te l'es-tu procuré ? Et pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester avec moi, le reste de l'après-midi questionna Harry, avec une moue infantile.

- Chacun a ses petits secrets Harry et je suis désolé de ne pas rester avec toi mais je dois absolument rajouter certains sorts de protection pour que plus aucun individu indésirable ne puisse passer les frontières de Poudlard. Je préfère régler ce petit contretemps maintenant, avant que tu ne sortes de l'infirmerie. Comme ça, je ne serais plus obligé d'être séparée de toi. Sur ce, bonne lecture mon tout petite finit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers lui, l'embrasse sur le front et quitta l'infirmerie. La jeune fille sortit du château et emprunta le passage dans la forêt interdite qui menait à la grille bordant la propriété de Poudlard. Elle posa sa main sur une des deux gargouilles et soudain, un mur de sécurité, multicolore et transparent s'éleva devant elle. Elle passa sa main devant et constata que les sors sorciers n'avaient aucun problème. Alors, durant le reste de l'après-midi, Lya superposa certains sortilèges d'être de l'eau pour renforcer la sécurité.

Le soir venu, elle rentra à Poudlard et alla manger. Le professeur Dumbledore l'attendait à table pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

- Lya, viens t'asseoir… Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop fatiguant de mettre les protections en place questionna le professeur, en voyant Lya arriver.

- Oh, si, crevant. Je ne le ferais pas tous les jours. J'espère seulement que le repas sera moins mouvementé que celui de midi.

- J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer Lya, en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant qu'à moi.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute…

- Je te propose que le temps de ton séjour ici… Tu deviennes l'assistante de Madame Pomfresh. Qu'en dis-tu ?


End file.
